Unhealed Wounds
by Bao Li Na
Summary: The turks invade China. Mulan meets the emperor´s youngest daughter.
1. Default Chapter

Unhealed Wounds  
  
Hello, IÂ´m back again. I hope you like this story. ItÂ´s more mature than the others.  
  
[pic]  
  
China was safe from the terrible huns thanks to the great Fa Mulan. She had enough courage and witts to destroy the whole hun clan that wanted to invade China. Their leader Shan Yu was now dead, and the remaining huns didnÂ´t cross the boundaries between China and Mongolia anymore because they were total cowards without their leader.  
  
  
  
One cold night, the chinese people discovered they had new enemies disturbing the peace they had barely enjoyed. The turks had made their way to China from faraway, with the only goal to destroy the Chinese empire so they could make China part of their own domain. The chinese found out about their new enemies until the turks started to burn their homes, and killing woman and children, and of course kidnapping maidens.  
  
Shang was informed about the attack at the wall, and they expected him to go and tell the emperor.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Lynn, the emperorÂ´s youngest daughter was about to get betrothed to someone. Like every other normal girl would be, she was nervous about the fact. Lynn loved her childhood best friend, Tung Ma, but it was time to forget about her foolish dreams, and start thinking about her familyÂ´s honor. She was a noble young lady, and had great influence for being the emperorÂ´s daughter, but still, she was a woman and was considered less than a man. Her thoughts were not so important.  
  
Lynn cried as her servants dressed her nicely (more than nice I would say, after all sheÂ´s the emperorÂ´s daughter).  
  
Tung-Ma was the son of a good friend of the emperor who worked at his council, thatÂ´s how Lynn and Tung Ma met. They had been friends since they were five years old.  
  
Even if Lynn was scared to death inside, she walked confident towards the room were her future husband was waiting for her. She guessed it must be the son of some rich man she didnÂ´t knew, just like her older sisters. At least she would be comfortable, that was the only good thing. Other girls couldnÂ´t have the same luck she did, some were betrothed to some poor guy, and they would starve to death. Lynn sighed thinking that she sould never see Tung Ma again, maybe her husband is a jelous man and wouldnÂ´t allow her to hang around with any man. She never got a chance to say goodbye to her beloved friend.  
  
When she entered the room, the first person she saw was her father. The man was getting older, and he could barely walk, his face was filled with wrinkles but he managed to smile at Lynn. Then, Lynn couldnÂ´t believe her eyes, when she saw Tung MaÂ´s father, and standing next to him was her dear Tung Ma smiling at her. Lynn ran and embraced him. Of course, that wasnÂ´t part of the tradition. But who could harm her? Lynn kissed her future husband for a long time. It was a deep and passionate kiss. The emperor and Tung MaÂ´s father watched them with satisfaction, smiling to themselves.  
  
It was rather sad to know many other young ladies were forced to marry someone they didnÂ´t love, Â´cause they had no choice. Lynn was way too lucky, and she knew that. She would always get away with her whims.  
  
"When are we getting married?" asked Lynn.  
  
"As soon as we can," Tung Ma answered squeezing LynnÂ´s hand. You could tell he was just as happy as she was and he just couldnÂ´t wait for the wedding.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Outside the palace, Shang had just arrived to inform the emperor about the turks.  
  
"May I speak to the emperor?" Shang asked to one of the guards at the front door of the palace.  
  
"No, not now, youÂ´ll have to ask for an audience. HeÂ´s busy right now. Maybe you can come back later," the guard responded.  
  
Shang frowned and said politely," I canÂ´t wait, because I have urgent news to deliever that canÂ´t wait a couple of days."  
  
  
  
"Well, I canÂ´t let you in," the guard declared, his voice a little shaky. Shang looked stronger and taller than him, the guard was thin and small. "I have orders from the emperor. He doesnÂ´t want to be disturbed at this moment. HeÂ´s in the middle of something very important."  
  
"You HAVE to let me in, itÂ´s a matter of life and death," said Shang raising his voice a little more. The guard noticed ShangÂ´s eyes were sort of burning with rage. He grabbed the guard from his collar and lifted him a little.  
  
"If you kill me you will be executed you know," said the guard swallowing hard.  
  
"IÂ´m not killing you," Shang replied, putting the man back on the ground,"itÂ´s just that I need to talk to the emperor NOW!"  
  
"What about?" asked the guard.  
  
"If I donÂ´t tell you youÂ´re not gonna let me in, right?"  
  
The guard glared at Shang trying to be brave," As a matter of fact, no."  
  
The man was making Shang to lose his patience,(and he had quite little of it most of the time), so he raised his voice again. "What if we are in the middle of war and I have to inform the emperor about burned out villages and stuff? What if those filthy savages kill us all just because you donÂ´t let me in?"  
  
The guard swallowed harder this time," You may get in." He moved aside.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Go straight the hallway and turn left," the guard indicated," HeÂ´s in the middle of his daughterÂ´s betrothal ceremony."  
  
Shang didnÂ´t listen to the guardÂ´s last words about the betrothal ceremony, but he did listen to the directions to get to the room were the emperor was.  
  
"It is an honor to..." Tung Ma was interrupted by Shang who entered the room all of a sudden.  
  
Shang immediately bowed and said," IÂ´m sorry to interrupt you, your hinghness...erm...Lynn? but I have really urgent news."  
  
Lynn frowned, as her father went out of the room to talk to the young General she had met before when they were kids. Actually, she had a crush on him when she was barely a teen ager, but it went away. Something that had to do with making Tung Ma jelous. Anyway, she was over it now, because she found Shang serious and way too polite( not today indeed)  
  
"China has been invaded," Shang anounced," Your Majesty."  
  
"You must gather the troops and leave someone in charge of the training of the new recruits," the emperor comanded.  
  
"Yes your highness," he bowed and walked away.  
  
Tung-MaÂ´s father said," Son, I guess your wedding will be some other day, you have to honor the family,and return triumphantly from war." Tung Ma nodded and looked sadly at Lynn. Many questions drifted inside her thoughts. What if Tung Ma died in battle?His own brother had died in the last battle against the huns. What if she never saw him again? HeÂ´d probably never return back to her arms again. Going to war was like knowing you have an uncurable disease. Lynn ran outside the room crying.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Mulan was with the matchmaker. The matchmaker had given her another chance but she didnÂ´t lost the oportunity to tease her, making her feel dishonored and ashamed. Honestly, Mulan didnÂ´t care much if she wasnÂ´t going to get married, well she didnÂ´t want to get married to someone sheÂ´d never met before her wedding night, and the only person she would be glad to marry would be General Li Shang.  
  
Mulan was pouring tea into the teacup, this time she did it well. The matchmaker tried to make a conversation," I donÂ´t see why are you so worried about getting married, I suppose you know know alot about men right?" Mulan shook her head. " You canÂ´t say you donÂ´t," the matcmaker said," What about your little adventures at Camp Wu Zhong?"  
  
That was enough, Mulan couldnÂ´t keep herself from not yelling at the mean, fat, lady." I did it for my father!"Mulan replied.  
  
The matchmaker frowned and replied," I knew it! You havenÂ´t changed. YouÂ´re as ill-mannered as you were the last time I saw you, or maybe more."  
  
Mulan narrowed her eyes at the matchmaker for a few seconds and this time she yelled at the elder lady, leaving her astonished," I did it for my father! How could you understand when you just care about beauty and about making men happy?" The matchmaker frowned and was about to say something but Mulan cut her off," I donÂ´t need you to chose my future husband, IÂ´m better off on my own." With those words Mulan got to her feet and stormed out of the matchmakerÂ´s house, undoing her hairdo and wiping the make-up off her face.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
MulanÂ´t parents were waiting for her at home, and to her bad luck, Shang was there waiting to talk about going to war again. Mulan just said," Good day," and went into her room. She really wasnÂ´t in a mood to talk to anybody, and least of all a man who would totally disaprove of her behavior that day. Fa Li and her grandmother went after her.  
  
"How was your meeting with the matchmaker?" asked Fa Li.  
  
"IÂ´m never going to get married," answered Mulan.  
  
"What?" exclaimed Granny.  
  
"IÂ´m sorry," Mulan cried," I canÂ´t do that, the matchmaker spent all the ceremony insulting me."  
  
"Well that is so unfair!" said Granny.  
  
"Mulan, Li Shang is waiting to talk to you outside," said Fa Li.  
  
"And you say you wonÂ´t get married huh?" teased Granny.  
  
Mulan blushed. She combed her hair and looked at her reflection in the mirror she had inside her room. She liked her reflection with no make-up on. The truth was that she didnÂ´t need make-up to look pretty, since she was already like that.  
  
"Hurry up child!" Granny said," You have the poor Shang there just waiting ."  
  
Fa Li was worried for her daughter, you could tell by the look on her face. What would it be with Mulan? Was she going to be a maiden for the rest of her life? It sounded harsh and it was not good for a chinese girl to stay like that, because it meant dishonor for her and for her family, no matter if she had honored her family in another way, it still was not correct. Besides, Mulan would stay very lonely when her parents died. Anyway, there was still some hope because Shang was there waiting to tell her something important.  
  
Mulan wiped the tears from her eyes and walked out of her room. Fa Li sighed and Granny said," ItÂ´ll be fine."  
  
"I hope so," whispering Fa Li crossing her fingers.  
  
Shang smiled immediately just as soon as he saw Mulan.  
  
" Hello Shang," she said.  
  
"Good day, Mulan," he replied.  
  
They smiled at each other and Shang noticed Mulan had a white spot of make- up on her beautiful face.  
  
"You have something on your cheek," he said wiping gently the make-up off.  
  
Mulan blushed and laughed at the same time, then, she replied," this stupid stuff is not easy to wipe off."  
  
Shang let out a laugh. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Mulan and Shang went to talk under the magnolia tree, in private.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Mulan asked politely.  
  
Shang sighed and answered," A war has started."  
  
Mulan made a disappointed look, actually she was hoping for the tiny posibility that Shang would tell her something more important, not that she didnÂ´t care about her country, but he would always talk about war or something to make a conversation with her.  
  
"So, would you like to help?" asked Shang.  
  
"Sure," nodded Mulan.  
  
They both sighed at the same time. Mulan would rather a thousand times going to war than meeting the matchmaker. Sometimes, she found it easier.  
  
Shang turned to see Mulan who was playing with her hair by passing her thin fingers through it; he could notice something was making her feel uncomfortable. Mulan noticed Shang was watching her and she could feel her cheeks blushing.  
  
Shang sighed, and looked at his surroundings, the plants all around, the shrine that was a few yards away next to the bench. He liked to be at MulanÂ´s house, there was this sort of peaceful atmosphere around.  
  
"How was your meeting with the matchmaker?" asked Shang hesitating, maybe he shouldnÂ´t have asked that question, maybe Mulan would get mad at him for being such a nosy person. Why would he care? For the simple reason that he loved her. All those thoughts went through his head as he regretted about his own question.  
  
"Who told you I was going to see the matchmaker?"replied Mulan.  
  
Shang shook his head and didnÂ´t look into her bright eyes, he thought that Mulan was mad at him and that he owed her a good explanation.  
  
"IÂ´m sorry," he muttered.  
  
Mulan looked at him puzzled and asked," Why? You know you donÂ´t have to be sorry."  
  
Shang took a deep breath and said," DoesnÂ´t it bother you that IÂ´m asking you that question. IÂ´m sorry, how could I?"  
  
Mulan shook her head and grinned. " Not if you are the one who asks me, because youÂ´re my friend."  
  
Shang felt relieved and he smiled back at her.  
  
Mulan started to explain him about her meeting with the matchmaker," Well, the matchmaker still hates me and she thinks IÂ´m some kind of..." She shut her mouth; yes she was thinking of a bad word (all those that can fit in there) but she kept herself from saying it out loud, she didnÂ´t want Shang to think she had a lack of manners, since he was a well raised young sort of noble man. Mulan continued," Well, she insulted me and I yelled back at her."  
  
To ShangÂ´s surprise, Muland didnÂ´t sound very worried about what she had done that day, nor he didnÂ´t notice the tinniest drop of embarassment as she told him everything. Well, Mulan had her reasons to be rude with that woman. Deep inside, Shang felt this joy when he realized Mulan wasnÂ´t betrothed to some village looser, she deserved much more than that.  
  
"So, did she match you with someone?" Shang asked. A very stupid question indeed.  
  
"I donÂ´t think so, IÂ´ll probably be a maiden for the rest of my life."  
  
"DoesnÂ´t it bother you?" said Shang. He slapped his forehead for being such an idiot. He knew he sounded kind of pompuos and proud, who was he to tell her what was right for a young lady and what was wrong. He just knew it.  
  
"Not really," she went on, not sounding irritated as he expected her to," IÂ´m starting to like the idea of being free to do whatever I want to and I will not have to be pleasing anyone."  
  
  
  
Shang nodded. He felt a little upset, he guessed if heÂ´d ask her to marry him no was going to be the answer right away because he would only be messing around with her freedom. Honestly Mulan couldnÂ´t believe her words at times. These were moments of confussion she was going through. Mulan didnÂ´t know what she wanted.  
  
After quiet moments of silence Mulan spoke up trying to explain her point of view in life," Well, I think we should be free to love whoever we please to." She had her point and Shang definately agreed with her. Her idea was clever and fair. "I know youÂ´re probably thinking this is nonsense but thatÂ´t how things should be." Mulan kept talking and Shang was paying close attention to her. Never in her life, Mulan had been so sincere and so concrete about her ideas."There shouldnÂ´t be any arragements between families, parents should just take care of their business by themselves and leave their children marry whoever they love."  
  
Shang took a deep breath and said," Sounds mad but it does make sense."  
  
It was strange for Mulan, she never thought an honorable man like Shang would really like her crazy ideas, but there he was saying he agreed, not only because he loved her, because he really thought it was a worthy point of view.  
  
Mulan looked down at her feet and sighed. Then she added," When somebody loves someone else he or she should just say it, it would probably keep people from suffering."  
  
MulanÂ´s words made Shang to think deeply, he loved her madly, but he didnÂ´t know which would be MulanÂ´s reaction, after all she was an independant woman. He took another deep breath, wondering if he should tell her about his feelings for her. His mother would completely disaprove of them getting married, she said Mulan was not a gracious young lady and probably not a suitable wife for him, the General, and since the matchmaker was his motherÂ´s best friend. Anyway, Shang wanted to take the challenge, even if that meant that his own mother wouldnÂ´t talk to him for the rest of her life. "Mulan I want you to...erm...forget it."he stopped himself abruptly.  
  
"What were you going to tell me?"asked Mulan.  
  
Shang stareted to turn red and said,"Nothing, nothing. It wasnÂ´t so important."  
  
Mulan placed a hand on ShangÂ´s back and whispered into his ear," Please?"Then she made an inocent childÂ´s face begging him to tell.  
  
"Well, itÂ´s something rather stupid."  
  
"It doesnÂ´t matter, I wanna know, come on."  
  
Shang swallowed hard and tried to gather enough courage to tell Mulan what was on his mind," Mulan, I...I...I think you are the most amazing young lady IÂ´ve ever met."  
  
Something inside Mulan was telling her that Shang hadnÂ´t finished yet, and she felt flattered inside with his words, eventhough she tried to hide it to look modest. She simply said," Thank you," and smiled at him fondly.  
  
Shang thought she didnÂ´t get the point as he expected her to. He remembered MulanÂ´s advice, about saying you love someone, well he was ready to take the risk no matter the concequences," I love you," he said quickly. Shang got to his feet and went to look for his horse.  
  
Mulan wanted so much to go after him, but she was shocked for the moment. She didnÂ´t know what to think or do, so she just sat there watching him leave without saying goodbye. Mulan knew she had to talk to him...soon...but anyway, she was going to battle and she was meeting him there. She also wanted to confess the truth about her love that kept increasing since the very first day she met him at Camp Wu Zhong.  
  
  
  
Shang got a headache as he rode his horse home. He knew it wouldnÂ´t work out . Well, the point is not that things werenÂ´t as he hoped they would. Indeed Mulan wanted to talk to him but he felt like an idiot with her startled reaction, she was like frozen when he told her, just thinking, Speechless is the best adjective to describe MulanÂ´s reaction. But ShangÂ´s uneasiness made him think she didnÂ´t want to talk to him. At least he was going to see her. Maybe he could explain things more clearly, and was wondering if telling her it was just a mistake to confess his feelings. The thought that maybe Mulan decided not to go to battle just because of his presence was starting to bug him inside. He slapped his head to think of something else, but the memory couldnÂ´t be vanished so easily.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Lynn and Tung Ma were sitting together on a bench in the palaceÂ´s garden. At this time of the year, there were lots of blooming blossoms from each of the exotic plants in the garden. The air was fresh and filled by the sweet scent of the beautiful flowers.  
  
"I donÂ´t want you to leave," said Lynn.  
  
"DonÂ´t worry, I will return safely."  
  
Tung Ma leaned foward to kiss Lynn, she loved the way he would always kiss her lips to make her feel better when she felt affraid and uncertain. Both of them got lost in the passion of their kiss, forgetting completely for a moment about war and about their destiny. It was simply them sharing the moment, enjoying the day together. Lynn and Tung Ma pulled away to catch their breath.  
  
"IÂ´m going to battle with you," said Lynn firmly. She had always been so sure about her own decisions and there was nothing that could change her mind when she wanted something so badly.  
  
Tung Ma placed a hand under her delicate chin and lifted her face to look closer into her eyes."I donÂ´t want you to risk your life for me."  
  
"That wonÂ´t be necessary," Lynn replied," If Fa Mulan could handle it, I surely can."  
  
He knew Lynn could handle almost anything that got in her way. She had a strong will and she was very good at martial arts; when she was younger she begged her father to get some private lessons. Lynn was spoiled and she didnÂ´t rest until she learned to kick butts, and she was a fast learner. After all, she was a princess, and she could always get what she wanted.  
  
"Are you going to disguise yourself?" asked Tung Ma.  
  
"Of course," replied Lynn.  
  
"Just donÂ´t cut your hair," said Tung Ma passing his hands through LynnÂ´s long, light and straigh black hair. He loved her hair.  
  
"I wonÂ´t," Lynn assured," IÂ´ll just fix my hair with a bun." The fact that LynnÂ´s hair was light helped her.  
  
"You are way too stubborn." He bent again to kiss Lynn.  
  
Tung Ma was thinking of having Lynn during those days of pressure and confusion. If heÂ´d die, at least he would see her face just before his death.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Mulan waited until dinner to announce she was leaving the next day to go to war.  
  
Her father knew she was brave and she was so capable of surviving, but it was still too dangerous."Take care of yourself, specially at camp." Fa Zhou was concious that now that everyone knew his daughter was a girl many men could take advantage of the situation.  
  
  
  
Mulan couldnÂ´t take Shang off her mind, not when he had said that he loved her. Mulan wondered if it had something to do with a bet, or if it was something true. She never thought he would love her, since she didnÂ´t feel pretty at all ( even if she was beautiful), and of course she was not as "useful" to the household as the other girls her age were. Mulan admitted she was lazy at times, but still she was intelligent.  
  
Late at night, after she prayed at the shrine, Mulan went to talk to her father, she had always felt comfortable when talking to her dear father. They sat on the bench infront of the lake they had at their farm. The air was a little chilly but it felt pleasant.  
  
"Dad, what do you think about Shang?" asked Mulan.  
  
Fa Zhou stayed quiet for a moment thinking. Shang was an honorable young general indeed, but there was something about him that bothered MulanÂ´s father. He knew his daughter was sweet on the hadsome young general, he didnÂ´t want to sound harsh on her, so he simply asked," As what ? As a General? As a man?"  
  
Mulan explained," As a husband for your daughter of course."  
  
"Has he proposed to you already?"  
  
"Not quite..but."  
  
"Mulan," Fa Zhou started," an honorable man does every kind of things just to keep his honor." Mulan couldnÂ´t understand what he meant, so she reflected her confussion with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"He almost killed you once, and as your father I want you to be in good hands," explained Fa Zhou.  
  
Mulan didnÂ´t like his comment, it surely made her doubt more about Shang. Yes, Shang had almost killed her that day at the mountains but he had said he loved her, and she could forgive him openly. She felt uncertain and confused about Shang, maybe he was lying to her after all.  
  
"Father, then what is right?" she demmanded," is it ok with you if I marry a stranger, whom I will never know until my wedding night. I donÂ´t think so."  
  
"Maybe IÂ´m wrong," said Fa Zhou trying to calme her down," Perhaps you should get to know him better."  
  
"I met him a very long time ago, and IÂ´m not like the other girls... I want to get married to the person I love. I donÂ´t want to learn to love someone I donÂ´t want to," replied Mulan raising her voice. With that, she headed to her bedroom.  
  
That night, Mulan couldnÂ´t sleep, she could only think about Shang. Wondering if her father was right, the memory of the day she was discovered hauted her dreams the whole night. She sobbed softly until her pillow was all wet. Mulan had always felt something for him, and was he just making fun of her or taking advantage of the fact she was a lady? Mulan considered Shang so gentle and wise. She loved him in return for the man he was: honorable and respected by everyone. Terrible thoughts drifted insiede her head, pictures she wanted to get rid of.  
  
The next day, she said good bye to her family, including Little Brother. All of them were gloomy for they didnÂ´t knew what would be of MulanÂ´s fate during war. Her father was worried because there were so many things that could happen to his precious daughter at camp and at the battlefield.  
  
"Take care of yourself," said Fa Zhou as he embraced Mulan and kissed her forehead.  
  
Mulan nodded and kissed her fatherÂ´s cheek. She mounted Khan, she felt sad too, wondering if she would ever see her family again. 


	3. A serious talk

Chapter 3:  
  
Sorry for making you guys wait so long, itÂ´s just that this isnÂ´t the only fanfic IÂ´m writing. Believe me itÂ´s not very easy to write two fanfics at the same time, specially when theyÂ´re completely different. Well thank you guys for waiting,and for reviewing. IÂ´d like to thank my first three reviewers: Mulanfan, Amb3r, and Rita. You guys rock! :)  
  
At Camp Wu Zhong, Shang was separating the new recruits from the ones he trained the last time. Also he started to give a speech about discipline, honor, and war. It seemed much more easier than the first time; if only his father were there to see him, with a sense of confidence it took him so long to adquire, he surely would be proud of his son.  
  
The old recruits were more mature now, and took things as serious as they should. Tung Ma joined the older recruits. He hadnÂ´t been to war before, but had a lot of experience with martial arts, and thatÂ´s if you donÂ´t count that his father had great influence among the chinese. Tung-Ma hadnÂ´t go to war before because his older brother went, and he was too young by then, so his father told him not to risk his life when his brother could deal with the honor of their family. The last he saw him, was before he left home to go to battle, his brother died in battle. Sometimes, Tung Ma blamed his father for his brotherÂ´s death, since he was the one who persuaded the General to accept him to join the "real soldiers".  
  
By noon, Mulan arrived to Camp Wu Z hong. It wasnÂ´t as noisy as it was when she first came. A thousand memories of her first time ther drifted inside her head,(now that she recalled her moments in which she got in trouble, like that introduction she had with Yao, Ling and Chien Po, she fould that rather funny.); Mulan let out a laugh and looked for her dear new general ... she remembered yesterday again, what was she going to do? Should she leave things like that as if nothing happened? NO! She didnÂ´t want to but she couldnÂ´t just start an arguement for no reason.  
  
There he was...yelling at two of the new recruits who were playing pranks on Chi Fu. They were about 3 years younger than Mulan; they barely looked like men, they were teen-agers more likely...actually, a few days away from their childhood.  
  
Mulan waited until Shang finished giving the recruits their punishments.  
  
As he turned around, Shang saw Mulan smiling at him. That smile he could never forget since the first time he saw it in Ping, mischievious, and now wonderful would perfectly fit to describe her unique smile.  
  
Hesitating, Shang walked towards the short but beautiful young lady that stood before his eyes. To Shang, she looked too sexy in those training clothes, that would fit her just perfectly. Before he even spoke to her, Shang took a careful glance of Mulan from head to toes.  
  
"Hello Mulan," he said," Sorry about yesterday."  
  
"What for?" replied Mulan crossing her arms.  
  
Shang was very nervous, and he was sweating as if he were doing some exercise.  
  
"You know what IÂ´m talking about," he managed to say politely.  
  
By the way, Mulan was melting for him too. She wanted Shang to repetat again the words "I love you", just to make sure it was not just her imagination or it had been simply a dream. Mulan sighed and said," You donÂ´t have to be sorry about it."  
  
Shang felt a little relieved. So, Mulan didnÂ´t hate him after all. "Then...hum...letÂ´s pretend it never happened."  
  
ThatÂ´s what Mulan didnÂ´t want to hear. How could he regret about his own feelings, specially when she felt the same for him."After all, who would want me as a wife?" she asked herself silently.  
  
Shang changed the subject. He started talking about the new recruitsÂ´ behavior. Something that Mulan didnÂ´t care at all.  
  
"Shang stop it," she muttered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Mulan started to speak quickly, sort of hysterically," Look you just canÂ´t avoid the subject...would you just explain this to me?"  
  
"I thought you understood it."  
  
"No, actually," she sounded daring.  
  
"What do you want me to say then?"  
  
Mulan pursed her lips and bit her tongue." Just tell me the truth about your feelings, donÂ´t say it was just me and I heard things wrong...just...oh no." She slapped her forehead, and she could feel her cheeks slowly changing from pink to red. Still, she sounded pleading and that gave him a small clue that she loved him too.  
  
"I said I love you, and I still do," replied Shang," DonÂ´t hate me for it please."  
  
"Why would I hate you?..."  
  
Before she could finish her sentece, Shang kissed her mouth impulsively, he just had to do it at least once, and she didnÂ´t reject his kiss at all.  
  
Mulan pulled away and grinned. "ItÂ´s true then."  
  
"IÂ´ve never been so honest in my entire life."  
  
Mulan smiled, she was nervous too, but she felt so good inside. "I feel exactly the same for you Shang," whispered Mulan loud enough so he could hear her.  
  
Shang wrapped his arms around MulanÂ´s tiny waist, and lifted her a little.  
  
"Let me down," said Mulan giggling.  
  
Shang noticed Yao and Ling found them and they were staring at them, so he put Mualn down and cleared his throat,"ItÂ´s time to work now."  
  
"Fine."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
When Lynn arrived to Camp Wu Zhong, all the recruits kept staring at her. Probably because she was riding her purebred horse to the stables, and besides, she was wearing armor almost as fine as the generalÂ´s armor should be.  
  
Tung-Ma reached her as she dismounted her white horse inside the stable. Lynn led him to somewhere more private where they couldnÂ´t be seen or heard, not even by the horses. They got to the place in which they stored the food for the horses.  
  
"Why did it took you so long?"asked Tung Ma  
  
"I got lost in the way," replied Lynn. She pulled Tung MaÂ´s collar so he would be closer to her, and then planted a big kiss on his mouth. The young man replied her kiss and embraced her tightly. The next thing they knew was that they found themselves so close together kissing each other wildly, rolling on the ground together...and IÂ´ll leave the rest to your Big and Creative imagination.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Shang started to give instructions to all of the soldiers. They were all lined up listening to their commanding officer. Lynn and Tung Ma were still missing, perhaps they were still enjoying themselves at the stables. Anyway, Shang started to name the soldiers who were leaving Camp Wu Zhong the next day to go to battle, Mulan, was among them. Afterwards, he asked Yao, Ling and Chien Po to stand next to him, Shang introduced the three men, and said he was leaving the three of them in charge of the training of the new recruits. Mulan was happy for her friends, they looked happy too, of course Yao and Ling felt so important and proud of themselves, while Chien Po just smiled. To their bad luck, Shang announced that Chi Fu was going to be make sure they were doing their work well. Mulan felt sorry for her friends by the fact, but she was glad to hear the emperorÂ´s nosy advisor was not going to be checking on her. Shang went on talking about discipline and what makes a real hero. Mulan was hearing ShangÂ´s words but she wasnÂ´t paying much attention to what he said, instead she focused on his lips, they looked attractive to her, and she couldnÂ´t wait to kiss them again. Mulan got back to reality and started to pay attention, but then she got distracted thinking about what a good general Shang was.  
  
Just then, Lynn and Tung Ma arrived running. Shang was interrupted when he saw them and he wasnÂ´t quite happpy about it.  
  
"Where were you?" he demmanded.  
  
"Well...I was...erm...helping my cousin to put his horse in the stable," explained Tung Ma.  
  
Shang raised an eyebrow and said," CanÂ´t he do it by himself?"  
  
Lynn just stayed quiet her cheeks started to turn pink. Maybe her secret would be discovered after all and she wouldnÂ´t be allowed to stay.  
  
"Well, yes but I had to meet him there," Tung Ma lied," You see heÂ´s mute and I needed to help him out to introduce himself so I had to go and wait him there."  
  
Shang nodded. Did he actually believe that little liar? Shang stayed quiet so Tung Ma decided to say," Well, since my cousin here is a very good warrior, my uncle wants him to be enlisted with me and the other soldiers thatÂ´ll leave tomorrow."  
  
"He has to be TRAINED to go to battle, and as I can tell, he hasnÂ´t been here before," replied Shang matter o factly.  
  
"He knows martial arts."  
  
"He has to be prepared for war, we canÂ´t just send people to go to war and kill themselves."  
  
Tung Ma looked at Lynn, he could tell she was scared to death inside, but she showed some courage. Lynn looked back at her boyfriend, Tung Ma could tell by the look in her eyes that she wanted to stay no matter the dangers she was about to face. Tung Ma smiled at her reassuringly and asked," What if he shows you his skills?" He sounded rather suggesting.  
  
"Maybe later," replied Shang turning his back on them.  
  
"You have to listen to this, itÂ´s important," said Tung Ma.  
  
Lynn narrowed her eyes at the General; he could be so impossing at times. Tung Ma told Lynn to sit with the rest of the soldiers and he went with Shang. "It wonÂ´t take us long you know."  
  
"CanÂ´t you wait a couple of minutes?" replied Shang irritated. Boy he was a pain in the neck.  
  
"No!" Tung Ma answered stubbornly," because weÂ´re leaving tomorrow right?"  
  
Shang frowned; Tung Ma was certainly crossing the limits... he was practically yelling at the General and also demmanding him to do what he wanted and at the moment he wanted.  
  
"Look, if you donÂ´t want to be kicked out of here and dishonor your family just shut up and wait!" With that, Shang turned his back on him again, and Tung Ma joined Lynn and the other recruits. The general continued giving instructions and Tung Ma stopped insisting; but still, he wasnÂ´t going to give up. Now that Lynn had come all this far just to be with him, he woudnÂ´t leave her alone and miss her. Who knows what kind of pranks would those pesky little recruits would play on his dear Lynn.  
  
After Shang finally finished talking, everyone went to do the exercises of the day. That is everyone except for Lynn and Tung Ma.  
  
Shang was supervising the arrow shooting, checking that no one would be cheating. Suddenly, Tung Ma tapped Shang on his shoulder," I think you have ..." He was cut by Shang." Ok, hold on just one second please," the general said politely despite of he was sick and tired of hearing the stubborn soldier. Shang went to look for Mulan so she would take care of looking over the recruits.Then, he lead Lynn and Tung Ma to the place in which the soldiers practiced the sparing matches. Actually it wasnÂ´t very far from the arrow shooting space. The three of them agreed that Lynn was sparing with the general. Lynn felt so confident.  
  
Shang and Lynn bowed first. Shang allowed Lynn to begin to deliver blows and kicks at him, and she was quite an expert , but still, Shang managed to dodge all the agressions. Shang tried to kick Lynn but he didnÂ´t succeed much.  
  
Just then, Mulan arrived in the middle of their match. Shang noticed Mulan was watching him, and well... he wanted to show off a bit in front of her to impress her. The thought of Mulan made him lose his concentration, so Lynn took the advantage and knocked his body on the ground.  
  
Lynn smirked and Tung Ma started to clap at her. He was so proud of her.  
  
"Ok, you may come with us," said Shang as he got to his feet and cleaned his robes.  
  
Lynn smiled so self-satisfied with herself, and Tung Ma thanked Shang.  
  
"Go catch up with the others," commanded Shang.  
  
Lynn and Tung Ma nodded, and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Shang called," WhatÂ´s his name?"  
  
"Ling," replied Tung Ma quickly, completely unaware that there was someone else called Ling in there. With that, the couple left.  
  
"You are very good at it," said Mulan.  
  
Shang placed his hand on MulanÂ´s shoulder and said,"I think I disappointed you today."  
  
Mulan shook her head and grinned mischieviously." I distracted you thatÂ´s why you didnÂ´t win."  
  
Shang smiled back at her.  
  
  
  
IÂ´d like to know what do you think about Lynn, she comes from my big imagination. I hope you guys are liking her so far. 


	4. A Secret to keep

Chapter 4:  
  
A Secret To Keep.  
  
Hello again. This is a short chapter, but I would say itÂ´s interesting. Enjoy. :) Oh yes, and thanks alot to: tough spirit, gore, mulan fan, baby le, and my sister for reviewing.:)  
  
Late at night, Mulan went to the lake to take a bath. She had been looking foward for a bath since she had sweat like crazy that day. Bathing there made her relax and forget about her worries. Mulan got into the warm water, it felt so comfortable. She closed her eyes and simply thought about Shang; she felt so lucky now that she knew he loved her. Just when she thought she would never honor her family the way every other girl was brought up to, Shang told her about his feelings. Mulan felt relieved, she was going to get married after all. Mulan wanted to spend every single moment with the young general, but for the moment, he was asleep.Minutes later, Mulan got dressed in her training clothes.  
  
As she headed to her tent, Mulan heard someone calling her name. She turned around, and saw the stubborn little recruit she had met earlier in the afternoon.  
  
"Come here," Lynn whisperend.  
  
Mulan looked puzzled at the recruit; Tung Ma had said he wasnÂ´t able to talk, and there he was whispering her name, and his voice sounded rather girlish. Anyway, Mulan decided to listen to Lynn.  
  
"What do you want?" Mulan asked," Besides, werenÂ´t you supposed to be mute?"  
  
"Exactly!" Lynn exclaimed," You said the word supposed!" Lynn confirmed MulanÂ´s doubts about her being a woman. For a moment Mulan couldnÂ´t believe it.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Lynn and IÂ´m the emperorÂ´s daughter," Lynn went on," and I need your help."  
  
So what exactly was Mulan supposed to do? Not even in her wildest dreams, sheÂ´d thought this could happen; and for some reason she felt guilty about this whole thing; true, she had been the one who started it when she joined the Imperial Army to save her father. Mulan was concious that she couldnÂ´t just ignore Lynn; because she knew she had to help her out. Mulan had gone through this before, but she couldnÂ´t stand lying to Shang again.  
  
"What do you want from me?" demmanded Mulan.  
  
The answer was just too obvious. Lynn narrowed her eyes at Mulan and said," Look we are both women her at camp, so I just want you to keep my secret and help me out if thereÂ´s any trouble, please."  
  
Mulan bit her lips, feeling some pity for Lynn. She wondered which could be the reason, she was after all the emperorÂ´s daughter for heavensÂ´ sake!" Maybe she ran away to have some real adventure.  
  
"Why are you here?" asked Mulan.  
  
Lynn found herself smiling and answered," My fiancÃ© is here, and if something happens to him, I want to be by his side."  
  
Mulan nodded. She would certainly do the same for Shang. Anyway, she had more experience than Lynn. Mulan spoke up," But it is very dangerous."  
  
Lynn crossed her arms to her chest and replied," Fa Mulan, donÂ´t tell me this is a dangerous place for a young lady because so are you."  
  
"I know but..."  
  
"Yes, I can see you are obviously wondering how can I survive a battle without being trained how to fire the cannons, thatÂ´s why I need you to teach me a couple of things , but IÂ´m as good as you at archery, martial arts, and swords skills."  
  
Mulan nodded quietly. This girl sounded so presumtuos; she was sort of a pain in the neck with her bragging. Mulan forgot about the pity she felt for her at the start, maybe she felt a little jelous of her; since Lynn succeeded in a match versus the general just a few moments after she arrived to Camp Wu Zhong, when Mulan had a hard time fitting in with the rest of the soldiers.  
  
"So, are you helping me?" asked Lynn.  
  
Mulan stayed thoughtful for a moment. True, it was sort of an obligation for her to keep LynnÂ´s secret. She could keep a secret just like she did once with herself, but what about Shang? Mulan had promised herself she would never lie to him again, so he could trust her enough, which he had already done. Somehow, something inside Mulan told her she had to help Lynn even if she was the emperorÂ´s spoiled daughter.  
  
"Alright," was all Mulan said.  
  
"Thank you," replied Lynn.  
  
So both girls headed back to their tents.  
  
Mulan found it hard to sleep that night. All she could think of was she was going to lie to Shang again, now that he trusted her so much. Still, she couldnÂ´t acuse Lynn, it would be so hypocrite from her part because she was also a girl dressed like a warrior. Maybe she could tell Shang and make him understand, and Lynn could stay, but what if he kicked both girls out. Rules were rules. Mulan thought that Lynn was probably taking advantage of her.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The next morning,while everyone was packing their stuff and preparing to leave, Mulan was fast asleep. Now that Mushu wasnÂ´t there to wake her, she could sleep long enough until...  
  
Shang entered inside her tent. The first thing he noticed was that Mulan had a complete disaster in there: her armor was everywhere, her shoes, her socks were scattered around the place, while she slept peacefully.  
  
Shang approached to Mulan, he really didnÂ´t want to wake her up but he had to. Mulan looked so harmless, so innocent. Shang knelt next to her. First, he gently touched her face and removed the locks of dark black hair that covered her beautiful face. Then, he leaned foward to kiss her lips. Mulan opened her eyes and Shang pulled away from her. "Time to go, sleeping beauty." His words only drew a smile on her features, and reminded her about her dear guardian, Mushu. " What are you doing here?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing. I just got here a few seconds ago to wake you up," Shang said standing up and walking out of the tent," IÂ´ll just let you get dressed." Then, he was gone.  
  
Mulan shook her head and smirked. She could get used to ShangÂ´s way of waking her up...though it was unpropper, who cares anyway?  
  
Mulan stretched her arms and kicked the blankets to prepare herself to leave. "Oh,no, he saw me like this...my hairÂ´s a mess,"thought Mulan as she put on her socks and shoes. Then she put her robe on and wrapped the ribbon around her waist. Finally, she wore her armor.  
  
Mulan had completely forgot about LynnÂ´s secret, but she remembered it as soon as she walked out of her tent and saw her standing next to Tung Ma. Mulan felt her guilty concience torturing her once again.  
  
How is it going so far? Please review. :) 


	5. Uncomfortable secret

The soldiers parted from Camp Wu Zhong just as soon as they finished their breakfast.  
  
Shang was riding in front of the soldiers leading the way; and Mulan rode next to him. The journey was quiet, since Mulan only kept thinking about the secret she was keeping from Shang. It was so unfair. Mulan spent most of the way biting her lips.  
  
"What´s wrong with you?" Shang asked smiling.  
  
"Nothing,"replied Mulan with a fake grin.  
  
"How come you haven´t talk?"  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"Of?"  
  
"Nothing important."  
  
"Come on, you can tell me anything."  
  
Mulan swallowed hard; how could she do this to him? He loved her and cared about her deeply; Shang had proven it so many times.  
  
"It´s just that I´m a little nervous about war," said Mulan. Indeed, she was scared but that wasn´t what was on her mind.  
  
"Oh," Shang went on," Just don´t move away from me, no one will ever hurt you."  
  
Mulan smiled at him with loving eyes.Why did Shang had to be so wonderful? She forgot about Lynn for a few seconds, and felt this sudden desire to get down form her horse and kiss his mouth passionately, no matter if all the soldiers saw them showing affection to each other. Then, she allowed her mind to wander a little into the gutter for a short time. Mulan laughed with her own thoughts.  
  
Shang frowned smiling," What are you thinking of?" His question made her laugh even more.  
  
"I never thought you thought about those things," said Shang. Now he was thinking exactly the same thing.  
  
"Who says I´m thinking what you´re thinking?" replied Mulan through her giggles," Honestly Shang you surprise me."  
  
Shang let out a laugh and replied," You know that wasn´t my point when I told you to stay by my side."  
  
Mulan made an inocent face and asked,"What do you mean with the word that?"  
  
"Oh forget it."  
  
"Please tell me."  
  
"I won´t."  
  
They laughed for a couple of minutes. Shang found fun every moment he spent with Mulan, and he was falling in love with her more and more each time. Truly, he was going to ask her if she wanted to marry him just as soon as war ended. He found it easy to propose, but of course he needed a more private spot to deal about it; more romantic probably, and he wanted to do it as soon as possible.  
  
The soldiers had been walking for hours now, and there was no trace of the invaders. Shang announced that they were going to spend the night in a forest nearby, so the turks wouldn´t find them unaware because they would probably attack them with no chance to defend themselves. So the soldiers started to prepare their tents. Lynn placed hers next to Tung Ma´s. At first she was having a hard time to make the tent stand still, but her dear Tung Ma helped her.  
  
Mulan was just wandering around the forest instead of doing what the rest of the soldiers were doing. The landscape was beautiful, and she could sence some peace in there.  
  
When Shang finished with his tent, which was the biggest and neatest of all the tents, he went to catch up with Mulan. Shang found her quietly thinking, sitting below a bamboo tree. She looked worried again.  
  
Shang sat next to her and wrapped his strong arm around her neck."What´s wrong with you?" he asked," you just get so serious so suddenly, and you are usually babbling."  
  
Mulan smiled at him and replied," Just worried, those guys could be here and attack us."  
  
Shang believed her words.  
  
"Well, why did you come all the way here?"  
  
"Just looking for a perfect spot to put my tent."  
  
"But you know you can´t be so distant from the rest of us," Shang went on," Actually, there´s some space next to mine."  
  
"Yeah, but you know we can´t be seen together as more that friends by the other soldiers, not here."  
  
"The fact that you put your tent next to mine it´s not gonna make them notice."  
  
"Ok, let´s see..." Mulan teased," maybe I should stay in your tent instead."  
  
"Yeah whatever." Shang smiled at her mischieviously and leaned foward to kiss her. He knew it was only a joke.  
  
When they pulled away Shang said," So, are we more than friends?"  
  
Mulan stayed thoughtful for a moment, what if it was a joke as she thought before." Well...uh..you said you loved me and I love you too," replied Mulan nervously, she had fallen into his little trap. Was Shang regretting about it? Mulan´s cheeks started to burn. Shang noticed Mulan´s reaction and smiled. Then he said," Mulan we are more than friends...it´s official now, but we´ll just keep it between you and me until I ask for your father´s permission to let us get married and I swear it will never change." Mulan smiled at Shang. Then, he leaned closer to her again and kissed her cherry lips for a long time. Anyway, they were very far from the tents and there was no one to see them there "lost" in the forest. They kept kissing each other for a little more time.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Mulan and Shang agreed that one of them would have to get to camp first and them the other one, so the soldiers would´t start drawing conclussions about the two of them alone but together in the forest.  
  
Mulan was the first to return to the camp. Most of the soldiers were done preparing their tents, some were sparing, and others were conversating about women and weapons. Mulan started to fix her own tent. Although she hadn´t done much that day, all she wanted to do was to have some sleep. Mulan didn´t know what awaited for her the next day; if there was a battle, she obviously would have to stay awake until the end. But for now, she wished to enjoy her dreams. That night, Mulan didn´t even bother to change her clothes, she just landed on the pillow and covered her body with the warm and cozy blankets, and quickly fell asleep.  
  
Later that same night, Mulan´s dreams were interrupted when she heard low whispers calling her name from outside her tent. That sweet honeyed voice could only belong to Lynn.  
  
Mulan went outside her tent; there stood Lynn with her long black hair untied, and carrying a towel in her arms.  
  
"What do you want now?" Mulan asked yawning.  
  
" I just need a tiny little favor right now," Lynn said with a big grin.  
  
Mulan sighed and rolled her eyes. This definately was not a place for a princess. Lynn would spend all day long complaining about everything.  
  
"Would you please make sure no one sees me, I want to take a shower?"  
  
"Can´t it wait for another day?" Mulan replied. She wasn´t in a mood to go and babysit the emperor´s daughter while she played with the water.  
  
"Oh, please."  
  
No matter who asked a favor to Mulan, she would always say yes; because she wasn´t good at all at denying her help, and specially if they begged her that way. Lynn was just so darn lucky to have Mulan, maybe her secret would never be discovered and she could return home to her dear old palace safely.  
  
Before they left, Mulan rubbed to rocks together and produced fire. Then she lit up a thin stick to light their way to the lake. It was so dark in the forest, the only light was the moon, and the dim light Mulan carried.  
  
After several minutes, the two ladies fould a small lake surrounded by trees.  
  
Mulan sat down turning her back on Lynn and shutting her eyes, while the princess got undressed and got into the lake.  
  
The water was cool and pleasant for Lynn. She had been looking foward for a bath since the first day she ran away from her palace. Now Lynn felt clean, as she usually did back at the Imperial City.  
  
"Don´t take long," Mulan said," We shouldn´t be here"  
  
"I know, I´ll hurry." Lynn kept enjoying her bath, and had a little smim in the lake, while Mulan was still turning her back on her just waiting for her to come out so they could leave. Mulan thought about this whole secret thing. Why should she keep this away from the man she loved madly, when Lynn hadn´t been that nice to her.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Mulan asked. Lynn was taking forever to come out.  
  
"Do you want to take a shower too or what?"  
  
Mulan sighed and ignored Lynn.  
  
"I think you should because you don´t know when are you having another chance to do it," Lynn kept babbling.  
  
Mulan frowned, that little brat was getting on her nerves. How could she dare say that she wasn´t a clean person? There was no doubt about it. Besides, she had bathed the previous day at Camp Wu Zhong.  
  
"Ok, I´m done now," Lynn said," Pass me that towel."  
  
Mulan stood up but didn´t do what Lynn requested her to do. The little princess didn´t say please and it made her sick, she was not her servant to do whatever she commanded her to do.  
  
"Why are you standing there?" Lynn demmanded.  
  
"You forgot to say please," answered Mulan sounding matter of factly.  
  
"Oh, yeah, whatever. I´m freezing here you know."  
  
"Can´t you just say the word please?"  
  
"I don´t have to, I wasn´t brought up to."  
  
"Well, if you don´t ask me propperly, I don´t have to do you a favor."  
  
Lynn narrowed her eyes and sticked her tongue at Mulan; she looked so inmature and stupid to Mulan, spoiled brat would describe her better. Then, Lynn gave up and said in a honeyed voice," Mulan could you PLEASE pass me my towel? I´m freezing to death here.  
  
Mulan picked the towel and threw it at her. "There you go."  
  
Lynn caught it and said," Now who is the one with the lack of manners?"  
  
"You started it first," replied Mulan.  
  
Both sounded like two little girls fighting for no good reason.  
  
Mulan turned around so Lynn would come out of the water. That gilr also took long to get dressed; it made Mulan wonder if Lynn got her servants to dress her.  
  
"Are you having a hard time getting dressed or what?" asked Mulan giggling. She just couldn´t help herself. "Do you need your servants here?"  
  
Lynn was ready now, but she didn´t reply.  
  
Lynn stood infront of Mulan and started to laugh wildly. Mulan just looked at her puzzled. Was she a maniac or what? Then Lynn´s laughter became sarcasm. "Very funny little wench." She pushed Mulan into the lake.  
  
When Mulan´s head came out of the water, the first thing she saw was Lynn laughing wildly again. " I see you took a shower after all."  
  
Mulan frowned and complained," This is not fair!"  
  
"Your joke didn´t sound fair to me either," said Lynn. Mulan noticed some self-satisfaction in her voice.  
  
"I´m sorry your highness," Mulan snapped," I never meant to be rude, and for your information I´m not a wench."  
  
"Then you should know I can get dressed by myself."  
  
"Oh, congratulations," said Mulan as she came out of the lake. A sudden chill ran down her spine because of the effect of the cold weather.  
  
"The water is freezing," Mulan said trembling."Can I borrow your towel please?"  
  
"Mmm..let me think, you have to apologize for your little joke."  
  
"Alright I´m sorry."  
  
Lynn threw the towel at Mulan.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Now Mulan had to take off her clothes so she wouldn´t get hypothermia. So Mulan hid behind some tall green bushes, and there, she got undressed quickly, and wrappped Lynn´s towel around her body.  
  
"Let´s go now," said Mulan.  
  
The two young ladies made their way to the camp. As they went back, both girls decided not to talk to each other until Lynn asked curiously," Where do you live?"  
  
Mulan thought for a moment what to answer, she guessed Lynn would start mocking her because she lived in a farm in a little village, but hey she wasn´t going to let the princess make her feel inferior.  
  
"In a beautiful farm close to Camp Wu Zhong," replied Mulan.  
  
"Oh...that´s ...hum...interesting."  
  
Mulan rolled her eyes, that was another thing she expected from Lynn; the princess was trying to sound polite to show off her manners."You don´t have to be polite," muttered Mulan loud enough so Lynn could hear.  
  
Lynn didn´t get her point for a moment, but then she replied," Really... I think living so close to nature is rather fascinating."  
  
Mulan was shocked, still she thought Lynn was still trying to be nice so she wouldn´t change her mind about keeping her secret.  
  
"I insist, I wish I woud´ve been allowed to go out of the palace."  
  
"Don´t tell me this is your first time here in the wild?" asked Mulan thinking that being a princess was more like being a prisioner locked up inside the Imperial Palace since the day you were born, and she felt thankful to be free to go to so many places throughout her life.  
  
Lynn smiled and said,"It is, and the cool water of a lake in the middle of nowhere feels wonderful."  
  
Mulan now sort of understood her, and she started to like her.  
  
"I would say it´s freezing," said Mulan. Both girls giggled with the memory.  
  
When they reached camp, Mulan and Lynn checked if there was someone there to see them. And there was Shang walking around the place.  
  
"Ok, I´ll talk to him and when I kiss him you sneek into your tent," Mulan instructed.  
  
Lynn nodded and hid behind a huge rock in the way.  
  
As soon as Shang saw Mulan he ran to her.  
  
Shang couldn´t help himself , and looked down at Mulan´s bare-naked body. He had never seen such wonderful shape in a woman, those perfect and sexy legs, her bare shoulders, and he took a sneek peek at her half bare chest. It was so fast Mulan didn´t even notice he was looking at her in such way. Now he was having filthy thoughts about her again. "What were you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Can´t I take a midnight bath?" replied Mulan with a beautiful grin.  
  
"mmm...sure...but," the way Mulan was dressed and the thoughts he thought that moment were making him nervous.  
  
Mulan stood on her heels and kissed Shang´s mouth. Shang closed his eyes and let the kiss go on.  
  
Lynn avoided to make any noise and tried to walk as fast as she could into her tent.  
  
When Mulan and Shang pulled away, Lynn was already safe.  
  
"What was that?"Shang asked raising his eyebrow.  
  
Mulan let out a giggle as she answered," Just a sudden reaction of mine."  
  
Shang shook his head smiling; Mulan could be out of her mind at times, but he loved her anyway.  
  
"Goodnight, Shang," whispered Mulan.  
  
"Goodnight Mulan."  
  
Shang watched Mulan as she got inside her tent, well he just couldn´t take his eyes off her, not when she was dressed like that.  
  
"We´ll continue this later," muttered Shang. 


	6. Friends

Hello guys. Missed me? I want to apologize for taking so long for writing this chapter, itÂ´s just that I didnÂ´t have the inspiration to write about love when my heart was sort of broken, and itÂ´s kind of hard to write 3 stories at a time, but I decided to finish this one and continue the other one afterwards. I would like to thank my reviewers for your reviews and for your patience. :) Enjoy.  
  
The next few days, the chinese troops marched through the peaceful villages, the fertile rice fields, and crops. Up until now, they hadnÂ´t find burned out or damaged homes, which was good, but they completely lost the track of the invaders.  
  
Lynn and Mulan had been getting along better and better as time went by. Each of them talked about their lives and they found out that they had some things in common , like the fact they both had this passion for reading during their free time, for instance.  
  
One day, Shang was reading a report Chi Fu sent him; it talked about the recruitsÂ´ progess. Meanwhile, Mulan and Lynn were sharing luch together and giggling as they told each other their memories of clumpsy and embarassing moments. Mulan talked about her first meeting with the matchmaker.  
  
"Well it turned out to be a complete disaster, " Mulan went on chucking," The woman burned her butt, and then I tried to stop the fire with my fan, but then the fire increased, she was yelling at me in the middle of her own desperation, then I dropped the tea and the burning stopped."  
  
Lynn bursted into laughter, she was imagining every detail Mulan described and she found it so funny. Mulan joined her with some more giggles; though that day had been like hell to her.  
  
After some more time of minutes of wild laughter, chuckles, and giggles, the two of them got serious because everyone was staring at them. Then Lynn came up with this indecent question, " Mulan, have you slept with Shang, and you know...the other thing?"  
  
Mulan got offended by the question; how dare did Lynn ask that; Mulan was certainly not that kind of person; she loved the man but she could wait until marriage." Definately NOT!" Mulan exclaimed irritated. Her cheeks burned with rage. "What makes you think that?"  
  
Lynn sighed, regretting about her question, but hey it was just a simple question, she just wanted to make a conversation now that they had become friends. "IÂ´m sorry, I just..." She tried to fix her mistake," Well, itÂ´s just that you love each other and youÂ´re both here..."  
  
"But it doesnÂ´t mean weÂ´re having sex!" replied Mulan.  
  
"Ok, sorry," Lynn sounded nervous, probably some sense of guilty inside of her, because she had been sneeking into Tung MaÂ´s tent at night and went back to her own before sunrise.  
  
"WhatÂ´s wrong with you?" asked Mulan.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," her voice didnÂ´t tell she was very confident about it.  
  
"Yeah right," said Mulan.  
  
Lynn started to blush with embarassment.  
  
"DonÂ´t tell me that Tung- Ma has been asking you to..."  
  
Lynn didnÂ´t allow her to finish and replied as irritated as Mulan did a few minutes ago."No!"  
  
Mulan nodded and said," Sorry, but you were the one who brought up the subject."  
  
Lynn rolled her eyes; she hated when Mulan was right.  
  
"Well, donÂ´t do something youÂ´re gonna regret about sooner or later,"adviced Mulan.  
  
Lynn swallowed hard, it was too late now.  
  
"Sure," she lied.  
  
Just then, came Shang with a wide smile on his face; she hadnÂ´t seen him smile lately.  
  
"WeÂ´ll talk later," whispered Mulan as she got to her feet.  
  
Mulan reached Shang," Why do you look so happy?"  
  
Shang handed a scroll to Mulan; she read it to herself and when she finished she hugged Shang and congratulated him. The letter said that the new recruits were doing well and there hadnÂ´t been much trouble at Camp Wu Zhong when it comes to practical jokes and stuff like that. All the soldiers fixed their eyes on them; their thoughts were not those of an innocent child, but Mulan nor Shang seemed to care.  
  
When they pulled away Shang asked," Congratulations? What for?"  
  
Mulan looked into ShangÂ´s eyes shyly and answered," IsnÂ´t it obvious, you were the one who trained Yao, Ling, and Chien Po, and you made them responsible enough to sucess in training the new recruits."  
  
Shang smiled and replied trying to sound modest,"You know I didnÂ´t do much."  
  
"Yeah right," Mulan went on," DonÂ´t try to put yourself down."  
  
Shang raised his eyebrow and let out a laugh."Perhaps you should take your own advice."  
  
This time Mulan wasnÂ´t really paying attention to him, well to his words. Instead, she was taking a look at his mouth, she felt this desperate desire to kiss it since it had been some time since the last time they kissed, only to hide their love to prevent the filthy thoughts from the soldiers. ThatÂ´s why Mulan felt uncertain, Shang hadnÂ´t said anything about marriage or about his feelings the past days, he had simply been a friend to her and nothing more those days. Mulan started to think that maybe Shang didnÂ´t want her as more than a friend. The truth was that he cared too much about his honor, so he just stayed distant from Mulan not because he didnÂ´t love her anymore, it was because he wanted to protect their honor, and avoid any kind of disrespect from part of the men towards Mulan.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Shang had asked Mulan to go and have dinner with him inside his tent that day.  
  
Eventhough Mulan was wearing her dull training clothes, Mulan tried to look her best to flirt a little, so she combed her hair and let it unatached, then, she curled the lock that always came out of place, it made her look distinguished and besides it made her look pretty.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Mulan hesitated before she got inside ShangÂ´s tent, wondering why did he asked her to join him for dinner inside his tent.  
  
"May I get in?"she asked.  
  
"Come in," said Shang. His tent was all neat, everything put in the right place.  
  
Shang was studying carefully a map of the whole country seeking for the route in which they might find the tuks. He was so concentrated with the map that he didnÂ´t even bother to gaze at her. Mulan just stood there, waiting for him to say something.  
  
A minute later, Shang finally decided to ask her to take a seat. Mulan quietly sat next to him and studied Shang, he had a concerned expression on his face, his thick eyebrows were knitted and his head rested on one of his strong hands, as he traced a path to the Imperial City with his index finger.  
  
"So...whatÂ´s on your mind?" asked Mulan.  
  
"Just thinking where could those stupid barbarians are," He said," Anyway, are you hungry?"  
  
Shang stood up and saved some rice in a bowl for each of them.  
  
"Not much," said Mulan.  
  
Shang smiled at her handing the bowl full of rice .  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They ate the rice with chopsticks silently, until Shang asked," WhatÂ´s going on with that Ling and you?"  
  
Mulan swallowed her rice and replied," What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, youÂ´ve been talking alot with him, and you havenÂ´t been with me lately."  
  
"Are you jelous?" Mulan asked hoping that would be the reason for his question. "Well, itÂ´s just that you have been busy and I donÂ´t want to disturb you."  
  
Shang said," But you know I still love you."  
  
Mulan smiled at him fondly and let out a chuckle. " Did you actually think I liked Ling?" she said," Come on, get real we only talk about war techniques."  
  
Shang nodded and replied," But you also talk about those things with me."  
  
Mulan placed the bowl and chopsticks on the ground, and inched closer to Shang. "It never compares with this, " she whispered as she grabbed his hankerchief and kissed his mouth passionately. Shang felt relieved now; a week without MulanÂ´s kisses was like torture to him.  
  
As soon as they pulled away, Shang asked," Mulan would you let me be your husband?"  
  
MulanÂ´s lips curved into a grin and her eyes sparkled with joy."Of course."  
  
They kissed once again and enjoyed the moment together. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about their future.  
  
"WeÂ´ll have 3 children, and we are going to live close to your house," said Shang.  
  
Suddenly, Tung-Ma stormed into the tent and announced," They sent a message to Fa Mulan."  
  
Mulan stood up and Tung-Ma handed the scroll to her. Tung Ma bowed and left the tent.  
  
Mulan unrolled the scroll and read the message to herself. When she finished reading it, she dropped it and broke into tears. 


	7. A shoulder to lean on

Journey Home  
  
Mulan let herself fall on her knees and started to cry hysterically, screming,"It can´t be!".  
  
Shang put his arms around her body and asked softly,"What happened?"  
  
Mulan shook her head and did not answer.  
  
Shang picked the scroll and read it to himself, what the scroll said was something he himself just couldn´t believe...the turks had killed Mulan´s parents.  
  
Shang couldn´t stand to see her like that, so vulnerable and so defeated, she just cried and cried as if life would never be happy again for her.  
  
Shang held her close and passed his fingers gently through her hair; he wanted to let her know that he would always be there with her no matter what, to give her strength and love to go on, and he was so sorry for her loss. "It´s all right Mulan," he soothed  
  
"No, it´s not," she replied bitterly, "it´s not ...I will never see my parents again."  
  
"But I´m here with you," Shang whispered into her ears.  
  
Mulan let out a cry and hugged Shang.  
  
"I love you Mulan." Shang kissed Mulan´s forehead and gave her a light squeeze of affection. Mulan rested her head on Shang´s shoulder as tears kept falling from her eyes, then she raised hery eyes and met Shang´s for a while. He could see the mixture of fear, sadness, and anger in her pure and beautiful eyes, and he hated the fact that she was suffering. Shang couldn´t explain himself how people could be so cruel just to kill for no good reason; it made him furious to tell the truth.  
  
"Shang," Mulan called softly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I´m scared,"she confessed.  
  
Shang put his finger under Mulan´s chin and lifted her face so she would look at him straight.  
  
"Mulan, look, I know this is hard, but I... I´m here with you and I´m never gonna leave you alone... I swear." Mulan nodded, it was good to know that she had his support, but that wouldn´t bring her parents back to life.  
  
"Shang I need to see my grandmother."  
  
"I know , but you must sleep for now, and tomorrow we will leave."  
  
Mulan broke the embrace between them and quietly went to her tento still crying. Shang just watched her leace feeling sorry for her and feeling stupid for not being able to comfort her. He thought that maybe he deserved it, for ignoring Ping the day his own father died. He knew what this situation was like so well, a feeling of complete emptiness, and the sensation of the world falling over you. When his own father died, he had been strong from outside but inside , his heart was torn into pieces painfully. He had to be strong to give courage to the remaining soldiers, and he had the weight of responsabilities on his shoulders.  
  
Shang just hoped that Mulan would recover from this as soon as possible for she wasn´t the kind of person who spends too much time depressed.  
  
  
  
Lynn noticed Mulan as she went into her tent weeping so she decided to go and see what was wrong with her.  
  
Mulan felt a terrible pain inside of her heart. She didn´t remember feeling so much pain before and she just couldn´t take it anymore.  
  
"May I come in?" Lynn asked from outside the tent.  
  
"Go away!" Mulan replied.  
  
Lynn ignored her, and got inside the tent. There she found Mulan laying on the blankets ans squeezing them tightly, her eyes were all red from crying. That was definately not the Mulan she knew.  
  
"Tung Ma told me you received a message, what was it about?"  
  
"Please go," Mulan repeated softly, "I want to be alone."  
  
Lynn nodded, but she didn´t move an inch. Instead, she just watched Mulan cry.  
  
"What happened?" she insisted, as she sat next to her friend.  
  
Mulan gave up, and finally answered the question. "Those fucking bastards killied my parents." Her voice sounded bitter and weak.  
  
Lynn gasped, she really felt so sorry for her friend. "I´m sorry," Lynn whispered and hugged Mulan.  
  
Obviously, Lynn couldn´t stay for long in the tent so she finally asked, "Are you going home?"  
  
Mulan said, " Yes, but it will only be for a couple of days, be careful Lynn."  
  
"I will," Lynn replied making her way out of the tent, " You too." With that, Lynn sneeked out of Mulan´s tent and went into her own.  
  
That night, Shang wrote a message for the other troops, requesting them to join them as soon as possible. Also, Shang decided he was going to escort Mulan home, so nothing would happen to her on he way. He knew it was his responsability to stay with the soldiers, but he had to be with Mulan now more than before. Shang asked Tung Ma to keep order among the warriors while he was away.  
  
By dawn, Mulan was already set to leave, she was just putting the saddle on Khan´s back and fastening the reins on him also. Once she was done, she mounted Khan. By then, Shang was already awake, he only had to get his own horse ready.  
  
"Wait up Mulan!" he called.  
  
Mulan got down her horse and walked to Shang.  
  
"Shang, you don´t have to come with me,"said Mulan. Her voice sounded so different than other times.  
  
"But I want to go with you," Shang replied, " I can´t let you go all by yourself."  
  
"Thank you Shang."  
  
A few minutes later, Mulan and Shang left camp and made their way to Mulan´s hometown. The rest of the soldiers stayed at camp, Shang had allowed them to take a break while he and Mulan were away.  
  
During the journey, Mulan and Shang exchanged just a few words. Mulan wasn´t in a mood for talking at all, and Shang didn´t want to force her to say something because he knew it would only make her feel uncomfortable. The last thing he needed was Mulan getting mad at him.  
  
They got to Mulan´s house before sunset; it was all quiet and lonely. The feeling of emptiness remained around the place. Granny Fa greeted them as soon as she heard the noise the horses made. First of all, she hugged her grandchild, and both women started to cry. "Are you ok?" asked Granny Fa.  
  
"No, I´m not," whispered Mulan.  
  
It was so weird to see Granny Fa depressed, when she would usually be joking, and repeating over and over how wonderful life was, or even she could flirt some. Shang wondered if they would be back to normal someday, though now it seemed impossible when their hearts were torn into tiny pieces with the loss of two very important members of the Fa Family.  
  
"Let´s get inside," Granny suggested, "I´ll prepare you guys something to eat, you must be tired from traveling."  
  
Mulan and Shang followed Granny Fa into the kitchen.  
  
Mulan helped Granny with the cooking, and when she looked outside the window and noticed the shrine was destroyed.  
  
"What happened to the shrine?" she asked.  
  
"Those damn idiots destroyed it," Granny cursed bitterly, " They thought we had gold or something hidden there."  
  
So that´s why Mushu and Cri-kee didn´t go after her, not satisfied by killing her parents, the invaders had also killed her guardians and destroyed the shrine that her family and proudly built there. Tears rolled down her cheeks silently.  
  
"Mulan your tears are not worth it," Granny Fa said, "We have to go on with our lives."  
  
Mulan wiped the tears from her face with her hand and took the bowls filled with chicken and rice to the table in which Shang awaited.  
  
Mulan, Shang, and Granny ate dinner together silently.  
  
"It´s delicious," Shang said.  
  
"I´m glad you like it son," Granny Fa said with a smile, " Mulan helped me."  
  
After dinner, Granny Fa left the table and went to bed. She did it on purpose so Mulan and Shang would talk.  
  
Shang did not know what to say, he wanted to talk to Mulan about anything, just to hear the sound of her voice. He thought about a pleasant conversation which didn´t involve the subject of her dead parents.  
  
Mulan had barely touched her food, she hadn´t eaten anything that day. The truth was that when she got depressed she lost her appetite. Instead, she just played with her chopsticks.  
  
"Mulan," Shang started, "I´ve been wondering...where would you like to live after we get married?"  
  
"Wherever," she simply answered.  
  
" I would like to know your opinion," Shang said politely.  
  
"My opinion doesn´t matter," muttered Mulan.  
  
"Of course it does...it matters to me more than anything."  
  
"Could you stop asking me that?" I´m not in a mood right now," asked Mulan irritated.  
  
"Then what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing just leave me alone, I don´t want to talk to anyone." She crossed her arms on the table and rested her head on them..  
  
"Sometimes it´s better to tell someone what you feel, because you need to get it out." Shang placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What´s it worth?" Mulan cried, "It won´t bring them back anyway."  
  
"Mulan your parents wouldn´t want you to suffer."  
  
"Then I´m supposed to laugh as if nothing happened..." she said sarcastically, " Or maybe I could make a celebration because of it."  
  
"No, but they want you to go on with your life," Shang went on, "although you cannot see them, they are watching over you because they love you."  
  
"I can´t stand this anymore,...I want my parents alive," she said crying bitterly.  
  
Shang got closer to her and hugged her, he was concious that she needed him now more than before to give her the courage to go on. Shang slowly bent down to kiss her mouth. That moment he realized he had become adicted to her kisses.  
  
When they pulled away Mulan whispered, "Maybe this is only a cruel nightmare."  
  
"Then we can make it a dream," replied Shang kissing her neck. He pulled her with him to the floor, and kissed her mouth passionately. The kiss was longer than the first, and their bodies were closer than ever before. Mulan´s hearbeat raced and she could only think of a way to prevent this from getting any further. "Shang," she whispered as soon as their lips were separated, " I... I... the floor is so cold down here...and very hard it makes my back hurt."  
  
Shang stood up. All of a sudden, Mulan felt so cold. He helped Mulan get up from the floor.  
  
"I´m sorry, Mulan," Shang said, "I must go now."  
  
Shang started to walk but Mulan stopped him. " Hold on, were are you going?"  
  
"Some place to have some sleep."  
  
Mulan crossed her arms and replied, "There´s plenty of room for you in here."  
  
Shang´s lips curved into a smile thinking how could he say no to her when she was asking him to stay...wait a minute, his mind was in the gutter,but he slapped himself mentally for thinking such things.  
  
"You can sleep in my parents´ room or you can sleep in my room."  
  
"Well, I´ll stay if it´s ok with you."  
  
"Of course it is."  
  
Mulan led Shang into her parents´ room. For a moment, Shang thought Mulan was feeling better but as soon as they entered the room she broke into tears once again. The room was so empty without her parents. She remembered when she was a child she used to run into that very room when she had nighmares and her parents would let her sleep between them to tell her everything would be all right. But now, they weren´t there to sooth her and tell her that everything was going to be fine. Anyway, she had Shang with her. Shang gripped her hand and told her to sit on the bed. Then, he wiped the tears from her face and said, " Mulan you are a strong woman and it kills me to see you suffer."  
  
"I´m not strong," she replied, "I just pretend to be strong." Mulan had her head bent down, looking at her feet.  
  
Shang lifted her face gently and said, "You are going to get through this someday, and you´ll be happy again."  
  
Mulan nodded and said, "Are you going to help me."  
  
"Sure." He bent his head to kiss her and her lips welcomed his kiss. Shang put his hands around Mulan´s waist, lied on the bed and pulled her closer to him. They started to roll on the chamber together making the sheets get wrinkled and getting lost in the passion of their kiss and their bodies embraced so close.  
  
"Shang," Mulan called as he was trying to remove the sash around her waist. " I want to know something."  
  
"What is it?" he replied. He had already gotten what he wanted...her dress was loose revealing her bare shoulders.  
  
"The day you discovered I was a girl..."  
  
Shang cut her off as he slowly removed the upper part of her dress, "That´s in the past now."  
  
He bent to kiss her neck.  
  
Mulan cupped her hands around his face and raised his head so he would look at her. "You´re not listening!" She stopped his hands from caressing her body.  
  
Shang pulled away from her and replied, " I swear that I was not going to kill you... I just wanted to make Chi Fu think I was going to kill you to save you...I missed you on purpose."  
  
He took off his shirt showing off his perfect muscles. Mulan notieced a golden pendant hanging form his neck. She sat up and covered her naked chest with the sheets and examined the pendant carefully. "Stenghth," she read out loud.  
  
Shang nodded and said, " My father gave it to me when I was a teenager." He took the pendant off and placed it around Mulan´s neck. "I want you to have it."  
  
"Thank you it´s beautiful." Mulan lied back on the bed resting her head on the pillows. Shang pressed his body against hers and kissed her some more. Mulan pulled away her lips and said, "I´m not a bitch, Shang."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She pushed him away. "The matchmaker insinuated me that I had sex with men during war and it´s not true."  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"If we make love tonight, it will only prove her right."  
  
Shang replied, "But no one is going to know."  
  
"And what if I get preagnant?"  
  
"You cannot get pregnant when you´re still wearing half of your dress and I have my pants on."  
  
Mulan cut him off, "Come on Shang, it´s not like you will be satisfied without the whole thing... you will ask for more eventually."  
  
Shang nodded, she was so damn right.  
  
Mulan sat up and put on the part of the dress she was missing .  
  
"Goodnight Shang," she said.  
  
"Goodnight Mulan." Shang said, " Do you think we can make love someday?"  
  
"Yes but not now," Mulan replied, " We can do it when we are sure about it." With that she left the room and headed to her own. When she lied on her bed she sighed with relief. 


	8. Lynn´s secret

First of all I would like to apologize for taking so long with this chapter, I had lots of work to do before vacation and during vacation I went out of town so I couldn't type this. Then I would like to thank my reviewers for your wonderful reviews even if I had only a few of them with the last chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter, it's interesting, I guarantee it.  
  
Please review. I need to know what you guys think.  
  
The next day, after having breakfast, Shang announced he had to leave. He also asked, "Mulan are you coming with me?" Mulan immediately looked at her grandmother who sat right across the table. The elder woman simply nodded. "Do as you must do, I'll be fine here."  
  
Mulan nodded.  
  
"Just promise me that you will return safely."  
  
Shang said, "I won't take my eyes off her."  
  
Granny Fa cleared her throat and grinned mischievously.  
  
Mulan covered her face in embarrassment her grandmother could be so out of her mind at times. Shang blushed a little and joined Granny with a little laughter.  
  
"Granny," Mulan scolded.  
  
So as they made their way back to Camp they talked much more than the day before. Shang knew she was trying to hide all of her sorrow, but he didn't want to make her get angry.  
  
"Mulan about last night…I just want …"  
  
Mulan cut him off, "Pretend it never happened."  
  
"Right," Shang repeated, "Nothing happened."  
  
Both sighed at the same time. Mulan started to play nervously with the golden necklace Shang had given her last night. That subject had always made her feel uncomfortable. Noticing the uneasiness in Mulan´s voice, Shang decided to change the subject, "We're only a few hours away from camp."  
  
Mulan and Shang silently continued riding their horses through the forest.  
  
Mulan could hear the voices of men speaking quickly in a language she couldn't understand.  
  
"Do you hear that?" asked Mulan.  
  
Shang pulled the reins of his horse and listened carefully. "It must be them."  
  
Mulan´s hands started to shake, there were thousands of Turks and only two of them. She wondered if this was the end for them both. She stayed thoughtful for a moment, searching for a way to escape without being noticed, or maybe hide somewhere, but the place had nothing else but trees.  
  
"We'll ride our horses at full speed, until we find a place to hide," Shang went on, "Or let´s see if we can make it to camp."  
  
"I think we should try to get to camp and go tell the other soldiers, Shang."  
  
"If that's the way you want it, we'll do it like that."  
  
Mulan pursed her lips and nodded. Shang reached for her hand, squeezed it, and kissed it. "Don't be scared, I won't let anyone hurt you."  
  
Mulan smiled, her eyes sparkled like the time she had invited him to stay for dinner at her house.  
  
"I suppose I'll protect you too," she replied.  
  
Shang let out a laugh and said, "Let's get out of here."  
  
They pressed their heels tightly on their horses. The animals let out a loud neigh each, and immediately galloped as fast as their strong legs could move.  
  
The Turkish men heard the neighing of the horses. All the men started to mount on their horses to look around for the spies.  
  
Mulan could hardly breathe as she rode Khan. It was taking them forever to get to camp and still they could hear the noises of the Turkish horses approaching to them, but still they were out of sight and that was a great relief for them. Shang's horse was ahead, and she was afraid of staying behind if Khan would refuse to continue. At least the Turks weren't shooting arrows or cannons. The horses got tired, so Shang and Mulan hid in a cave a couple of hours until they were certain that the Turkish barbarians were away from them.  
  
Mulan rested her head on Shang's chest, while he gently passed his fingers through her hair. Mulan slowly closed her eyes, Shang was making her fall asleep there, she felt so comfy and safe with Shang.  
  
She opened her eyes and asked, "Shang is the pain I feel inside going to go away someday?"  
  
"You'll get through this, but it doesn't mean you will forget about your parents and all the things they taught you," Shang answered.  
  
Mulan nodded. She stayed pensive for a moment, just thinking about what might Shang had felt the day when his father was killed by the Mongolians.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Go on."  
  
"How do you feel about your father?" She heard a sigh escaping from his mouth so she apologized, "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all right, I don't mind…well, I miss him…but I see no big difference compared to when he used to live," Shang went on, " My father was never at home because of his rank, one day he was at a banquet in the Imperial Palace, then he could be guarding the Great Wall or The Imperial Palace, or training recruits, or war started." Shang coughed. "He rarely told me that he loved me."  
  
Mulan felt a little sad for Shang, it seemed his father loved more his work than his own son; she wished that Shang would've had a father like her own, her father had been a lovable father always there to listen at her no matter what.  
  
"Now, can I ask you something?" Shang spoke up.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Tell me how you feel, because I'm really worried about you."  
  
That was probably one of the sweetest thing he had ever told her, he was concerned about her, and it meant so much to Mulan.  
  
Mulan's eyes started to get wet with salty tears that immediately began to slide through her pretty face. "I'm scared and confused…wanting this to be a nightmare," Mulan whispered, "I miss them so much, and I don't want to believe they are gone, not when they have always been by my side since the day I was born."  
  
Shang bent to kiss her forehead, and to his surprise, Mulan smiled at him through her tears. He bent a little more to kiss her mouth.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Finally, they reached camp safely, just a couple of hours before midnight. Camp was almost exactly as they left the day before, most of the men were sleeping and it looked peaceful as if there hadn't been any trouble.  
  
Lynn greeted Mulan with a smile and a hug right after Shang went inside his tent. Still, Lynn's smile seemed fake.  
  
Both girls came up with the same question, "How are you?" Mulan let out a giggle in response, but Lynn simply smiled lopsidedly.  
  
"There's something I must tell you," Lynn whispered.  
  
Mulan nodded and followed Lynn into the forest, totally carefree if someone saw them getting far in the middle of the night. Lynn's silence was making Mulan nervous; she wondered what could be happening to her friend that she was being so serious.  
  
"Mulan…you've been a great friend so you'll be the first to know." Lynn paused for a moment and looked around the dark forest.  
  
"What's wrong Lynn?" Mulan asked concerned.  
  
"I know I promised you I…oh heavens how could I fall so low?" Lynn started to talk quickly and hysterically.  
  
Mulan embraced her friend. "Whatever it is you can count on me," Mulan assured.  
  
Lynn twisted her mouth and spilled the words, "I am pregnant."  
  
Lynn had spoken very fast and not clearly enough so Mulan asked, " Did you say just what I think I heard?"  
  
Lynn backed away; her eyes were wet with tears. "Yes Mulan."  
  
Mulan bit her lips and covered her mouth.  
  
"I know, I know," Lynn cried, "Please don't get mad at me. That's the last thing I need."  
  
Mulan walked towards Lynn. "No, no." The two friends hugged each other one more time.  
  
"I'm scared," Lynn confessed, "and I'm sorry for disappointing you…" Lynn took a deep breath. "Tung Ma hand I had already you know…before the day we talked."  
  
"You don't disappoint me," Mulan soothed.  
  
Lynn wiped the tears from her face and smiled. "Really?"  
  
Mulan smiled back at her and put her hand on Lynn's shoulder. "There's no doubt about it," she went on, "I'm just worried about you." Mulan knew Lynn had to return to the Imperial Palace because of her condition, but it was dangerous. Now, Lynn was bound to stay with the warriors and fight to defend the freedom of their country.  
  
"It all started as a mischief back at home," Lynn recalled, "the day before we got betrothed." Poor Lynn, it was too late to regret about her actions, now she couldn't turn back time to erase all of her mistakes. Mulan was glad nothing had gone further the other night with Shang, who knows if she would be facing exactly the same situation her friend was facing. Lynn was thankful to have Mulan´s support but she feared to tell Tung Ma that he was going to become a father when none of them expected that to happen before it was really planned, they were so young, immature and maybe irresponsible.  
  
Shang was outside his tent when Mulan and Lynn returned, and by the look on his face he seemed to be worried and not very content with Mulan. Yes he thought of possible reasons why they would go away from the rest.  
  
Mulan instructed Lynn to go away. She would take care of everything even if she had to lie at Shang again, to save Lynn's neck.  
  
"Where were you?" Shang asked.  
  
"I was…erm … just talking to a friend there," Mulan answered. She knew it wouldn't be easy, and she knew Shang didn't believe at all her excuse.  
  
Shang sighed and looked down at her.  
  
"Why, Mulan?" He muttered loud enough for her to listen. Shang turned his back on her, he thought Mulan was cheating on him, but he was so wrong, his heart was broken.  
  
"Shang this is not what you're thinking," Mulan called, "Just let me explain you all this."  
  
He turned to her, of course he would listen to her, just anything that would tell him he was just judging wrong. "Tell me."  
  
Mulan nodded. She started to explain, "Ling has problems… really hard problems." She didn't look up at him, instead, she had her head bent down looking down at the ground.  
  
"What kind of problems Mulan?"  
  
"I cannot tell you, Shang," she replied bitterly. It just hurt too much to lie at the man who had been so generous and understanding with her. "Goodnight Shang." Mulan bit her lips, she wanted to cry, for Shang didn't deserve her lies. She turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Shang called.  
  
Mulan stopped and turned to him again, still not daring to face him.  
  
"Please tell me Mulan."  
  
"Don't make this harder Shang, I beg you," She pleaded softly. Her voice sounded nervous and unsteady.  
  
"Can't you trust me?" Shang demanded. The volume of his voice raised and turned from calmed to daring and demanding. His eyebrows were narrowed. Mulan knew he was mad now.  
  
"Don't you understand that I can't tell you because it's none of your business?" She yelled at him.  
  
"Right, it's more important to keep his stupid secret go ahead do whatever you want."  
  
Mulan was about to yell at him again when a beautiful gracious maiden got between them. She was wearing training clothes and her long black hair was loosened. "I…I can explain this," she said nervously.  
  
Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review. Please review.  
  
Thank you. ( 


	9. Hard to let go

Thank you, Amb3r and Tough Spirit for reviewing. You encourage me to keep writing. ( Sorry I couldn't update sooner but I wanted this chapter to be a good one, so it took me long to write exactly what I wanted to write. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Hard to set free.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Shang demanded. His voice was stern and confident, he was angrier than the time when he found out that Ping was really a woman.  
  
Lynn hesitated, thinking of a good reason to runaway from home and suffer. "I came to protect my country," she replied in a shaky voice.  
  
Shang crossed his arms and narrowed his brow. "This is not a place for women, least of all for the emperor's daughter." Mulan narrowed her eyes at him in return; he was starting to sound like Chi Fu.  
  
"I'm really sorry," Lynn cried, "I deserve to be executed." The princess kneeled in front of the young General.  
  
"Lynn, you don't know what you're saying," Mulan spoke up, persuading her to get up and show some dignity.  
  
"You knew about this Mulan, did you?" Shang yelled. His eyes became somber and his voice sounded hurt. Shang's heart was broken because of Mulan's lie. He had given her all of his trust and she had betrayed him to save Lynn's neck. Mulan pursed her lips and nodded.  
  
"Why Mulan?" Shang repeated bitterly, "Why?" He felt so disappointed with her.  
  
"Shang, I'm really sorry," Mulan went on talking as tears fell from her sad eyes, "It's just that I promised Lynn."  
  
Shang cut her off, "I understand your place Mulan, after all you were the one who started all this." Now he was blaming her.  
  
Mulan lowered her head and asked through her gritted teeth, "What do you mean?"  
  
"If you hadn't dressed yourself like a man none of this would've happened," Shang said, "Now every woman will want to do the same because you were never really punished."  
  
He turned his back on the two ladies and started to walk away from them.  
  
"Go on and kill me now then!" Mulan yelled, "I'm sorry for ruining your plans when I saved your life."  
  
Shang ignored her and got inside his tent. Her words had pierced his heart.  
  
Mulan watched him leave, she loved him so much truly and it was so hard to realize she had betrayed him twice; she never did it on purpose. "The answer is clear now," she muttered bitterly, "You were going to kill me for your damn honor."  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
The next day, Mulan woke up earlier than usual and started packing her belongings to leave camp. Last night, she hadn't been able to sleep at all. She just kept thinking about Shang; she felt like a real traitor. Mulan decided to go home so she wouldn't have to hurt the man she loved again. Deep in her heart she wanted to stay and try to fix her mistakes but she thought it was for the best. "Shang deserves something better," she kept on saying; though she wanted him back to love her. They had been through so many things together and they had shared so many beautiful moments. A tear slipped from her eye; she was really going to miss him.  
  
Shang was outside just sitting there. He had been there the whole night, and did not sleep also.  
  
Both of them avoided to look into each other's eyes acting as if they were busy. Mulan put the saddle on Khan's back while Shang pretended to be sharpening his sword. Mulan held the tears that were about to roll down her cheeks. With a final glance at Shang, Mulan mounted her horse. "Have a nice life," she whispered and pursed her lips. Khan slowly started to walk away  
  
Shang dropped his sword. He wondered what Mulan was up to now. He reached her and asked, "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"I'm leaving this place," Mulan replied.  
  
"You cannot leave now," Shang repeated, "You know it's dangerous." Still he acted cold and distant.  
  
Mulan raised her eyebrows and said, "You don't seem to know me." She pressed her heels on Khan so he would run off.  
  
Shang ran after her and shouted. "Get down of that horse at once!"  
  
"You are no longer my commanding officer!" He heard her reply. Shang stayed thoughtful for a moment as he saw her take off. She was free to leave whenever she wished to indeed, but she couldn't go away when they had to talk. Shang loved her as much as he loved her before, it didn't matter she had betrayed his trust, although he acted cold. He ran for his horse and followed Mulan.  
  
When he reached her he yelled, "I demand you to stop!" Mulan made Khan go faster on purpose.  
  
Shang started to think all she wanted was to get away from him, but he had to stop her one way or another. He came up with an idea. "Damn it, Mulan!" He called, "You are not the kind of person who gives up for bullshit!"  
  
Mulan pulled the reins from her horse forcing him to stop. She dismounted Khan and Shang did the same thing.  
  
"Leave me alone Shang," Mulan said "It's none of business."  
  
In response, Shang let out a very sarcastic laugh and replied, "Don't you dare say that!"  
  
Mulan pursed her lips and part of her thought that maybe Shang still loved her and he didn't want her to go and kill herself; on the other side maybe he didn't feel like ever forgiving her lie.  
  
As soon as Mulan opened her mouth to say something Shang pushed her to the ground and his body fell over hers so close. Mulan wondered why did he do such thing and she was about to complain and to slap him, she saw two arrows landing right next to them. Shang didn't move nor say a word, and Mulan could feel his warm body on hers, if only he could forgive her….she sighed. A few seconds later Shang backed up and stood up. Mulan sat and stared at Shang quietly, she realized she didn't want be apart from him although it was not proper for things to be that way.  
  
"A battle is about to start," Shang announced.  
  
Mulan nodded silently in reply. She looked back and saw thousands of men on their horses ready to charge against them. Immediately, both mounted their horses and rushed to warn the other soldiers. Dodging the arrows they reached Camp and told the other soldiers to be alert.  
  
Most of the soldiers were fast asleep, and as soon as they were told about the Turks, they frantically got dressed in their armor. The Turks had followed Mulan and Shang and they met the Chinese soldiers face to face. Lynn bravely stood next to her fiancé.  
  
The Turkish leader commanded the rest of his men to charge. They raised their swords and advanced towards the Chinese soldiers.  
  
"Fire the cannons!" Shang yelled.  
  
The soldiers obeyed their General's command and the explosions began. They wasted cannons because they got all nervous and they shot them in wrong directions.  
  
Many Turks were killed with the explosives, but others could dodge them and they reached the Chinese soldiers.  
  
Both sides had to use their swords and blood started to get scattered all over the ground. Endless hours of wild screams, and people bleeding to death were traced in the memories of each of the persons fighting. Every single person fought to survive, but to do so they had to kill the opponents.  
  
Lynn begged Mulan to take her somewhere else because she could stand no more the barbaric display. Mulan didn't reply; she wanted to go home too, but she couldn't just leave it would be considered cowardice from part of her, besides they could get hurt either way.  
  
Mulan glanced at Shang, he was fighting with all the courage and honor he had; she shut her eyes for a moment when he inserted his sword through the man's stomach.  
  
Right behind her stood a tall, strong, Turkish man; he placed his sword a few inches from Mulan's neck, threatening to take away her life. Mulan closed her eyes and silently prayed. Suddenly she saw the man's sword landing next to her foot. She turned around and saw Shang walking away holding his bloody sword and her attacker was bleeding to death. Shang was busy fighting; he didn't even let her thank him for saving her life.  
  
  
  
Finally, the other troops arrived with more cannons, but they couldn't just shoot them because the Chinese and the Turks were all mixed up together. They charged against the enemy and annihilated them. The battle lasted until noon.  
  
The following hours, the Chinese searched for wounded comrades and looked for a doctor. Many good men died in the battle, they died with all the honor a good warrior dies. After that, they rode to the Imperial City to inform the emperor that China was in peace once again thanks to the honorable men and women who fought against the barbarians.  
  
On the way to the Imperial City, Shang led the way holding his head up high with dignity, while Mulan, Lynn, and Tung-Ma stayed behind riding their horses slowly.  
  
Once at the Imperial Palace, the emperor offered a banquet in their honor. Mulan decided she didn't want to be there, for she couldn't stand looking at Shang without feeling love for him. Mulan said goodbye to her friends Yao, Ling, Chien Po and Lynn. The last one insisted her to stay but she refused.  
  
"Are you coming to my wedding then?" Lynn asked.  
  
"Yes, of course," Mulan answered, "Just make sure to tell me when it will be."  
  
Both girls embraced; they surely were going to miss each other now that they were best friends.  
  
"You are the best friend I've ever had," said Lynn as they pulled away from the hug.  
  
"You too," Mulan replied, "See you soon."  
  
Mulan looked for Shang and when she finally spotted him, she noticed he was busy surrounded by silly rich maidens asking him questions and flirting desperately as if he were the last man in the world. Mulan watched him from a distance, and admitted herself that she will never be half as sassy as those brats. Maybe that's what he wanted, what he deserved; a pretty woman who would please him in all the senses of the word. She decided not to interrupt him and muttered, "Goodbye Shang, I will never forget you, I hope you never forget me." Mulan got on her horse and made her way home. She could only think of nothing else but Shang and she also wondered if what she had just done was right.  
  
  
  
P.S. Obviously this can't end up like this. Epilogue coming up soon. 


	10. Mending Mistakes (Epilogue)

A year had gone by. Neither Shang nor Mulan had seen each other since the day of Lynn's wedding. It had been a beautiful wedding, with all the luxury and perfection a princess's wedding should be. Both were invited and both of them assisted, but they avoided crossing words between them. Mulan spent most of the time all alone watching the happy couple celebrate and watching the man of her dreams slowly slipping away; he had been flirting to the young girls at the party. Their eyes locked a few times, but they turned their gaze and acted busy. After that both of them went on with their lives.  
  
One day, Mulan was in the market place picking apples to buy; and she felt an aura that could only belong to one man. She knew him too well.  
  
It was too late to hide away from him, and he was too near to be ignored. She turned around; head bent looking down at her feet, and didn't dare to see him. No words could escape from her mouth; it had been so unexpected and sudden.  
  
Despite she wouldn't say a word to him; Shang decided to be the first to start the conversation with a polite, "What have you done with your life all this time?" He wasn't mad at her anymore, he was intrigued.  
  
Mulan looked up at him and their eyes locked. She couldn't deny her feelings for him; it had been so hard to avoid him just for pride. She wondered if she should beg for his forgiveness. "Nothing" she replied in a low whispered. Still, she was too stunned to speak.  
  
Shang raised his brow and asked, "Nothing? It's been a year?"  
  
Mulan crossed her arms and replied, "What did you expect me to do? Get married and have children…when I still…"  
  
He cut her off. "Well I did."  
  
The words pierced through her heart, so he had forgotten about her after all. "Oh, Congratulations!" she said, not very sincerely. Deep in her mind she was planning to kill herself as soon as they'd say goodbye.  
  
"And my wife is expecting a child," he completed.  
  
Mulan wondered if he was enjoying seeing the torture he was making her go through. His love promises had been a total lie, was it worth to swear all that?  
  
"Good for you," she managed to say.  
  
That made it to assure she was being sarcastic and Shang could tell she still loved him. Well he didn't intend to be so cruel, but he thought she had done the same, he felt sorry for her.  
  
"She's a good wife," he said trying to consol her. What kind of soothing was that?  
  
"I'm glad for you," Mulan said through gritted teeth. She couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"But maybe you could've been a better wife," he confessed.  
  
Both sighed at the same time, and there was a long pause of silence between them.  
  
"Shang," Mulan called breaking the silence, "I never really got to apologize."  
  
"Yeah, if it weren't for that we'd still be together."  
  
She pursed her lips and said, "It could've been wonderful." It didn't matter now if he heart what she still felt for him.  
  
"I could never forget you all this time, for as much as I tried it was useless," Shang said.  
  
"Things don't look like that," she muttered.  
  
"I had to go on with my life," he replied.  
  
Mulan couldn't hold back the tears, she was about to explode. "I ruined everything because I never had the guts to beg your forgiveness," she said. Mulan turned her back on him and wiped the tears from her face.  
  
"I was too angry to talk to you."  
  
"I wouldn't blame you for it."  
  
Just then, a beautiful lady with a big round belly approached to them; obviously, she was Shang's wife. She looked disgusted, yeah just because she was jealous to see her husband talking to his ex girlfriend. "My feet are killing me darling," she said in a honeyed voice. He could've got something better for a wife than just a stupid, spoiled brat.  
  
Shang turned to his wife and said, "Give me five more seconds, please."  
  
"You don't need them Shang, what we had to say is already said," Mulan assured.  
  
"No, Mulan."  
  
"Goodbye Shang, forever." She walked away with her broken heart and he just watched her leave.  
  
  
  
Mulan came back to reality and pulled the reins from Khan. She just couldn't concentrate in what she was doing.  
  
"Maybe I should go back and apologize," she muttered out loud, "although it's gonna take a miracle for Shang to forgive me."  
  
"Did I hear someone call for a miracle?" said a familiar voice. It couldn't be. Mulan dismounted her horse and looked around the place, but he was nowhere to be found, maybe it had been just a hallucination.  
  
"Damn it!" she cursed.  
  
"Over here, babe." She looked up, and Mushu was hanging on a tree branch with his tail, just like a monkey.  
  
A laugh escaped from her lips; it had been long since the last time she laughed like that.  
  
"Mushu I thought you were dead."  
  
"Ha! You thought you were gonna get rid of me?"  
  
"No, I just wondered why you had not come after me."  
  
"That is very sweet, I'm gonna cry with that," said Mushu acting as if he were gonna break into a dramatic scene.  
  
Mulan laughed one more time.  
  
"You see, when the shrine was destroyed by those…mmm… I can't say the word," Mushu went on, "I was buried under the rocks and it took me a long time to get out."  
  
"I'm glad you're here."  
  
Mulan and her guardian embraced for a long time. He had been the aid she needed, the guiding spirit she desperately wanted when her parents were gone, and to make the decision to keep the secret.  
  
"So, what will you do about Shang?"  
  
"I don't know," Mulan answered, "I want him back."  
  
"Tell him all that you feel, but never let him step on your pride," Mushu advised.  
  
"Do you think he'll forgive me?"  
  
"If you speak with your heart he will," Mushu answered, he sounded like her father, which brought a smile upon her face. "Now get going, don't make him wait longer."  
  
Mulan rushed back to the Imperial Palace. It felt like forever to get there, she was desperate.  
  
When the concubines and young maidens finally stopped harassing Shang, he decided he wanted to talk to Mulan. She was not in the banquet with the rest of the soldiers. He looked for her in the halls and outside the palace but she was nowhere in sight. Shang even looked for Mulan in the gardens of the palace, but she was not there. He was not aware that she had left the palace when he was very busy talking and socializing with the girls. Shang searched around for her desperately. He knew she was depressed for all she had been through…what if…he shook his head and tried to sweep the image off his mind, but he couldn't stop thinking of the possibility and he was getting nervous.  
  
Shang pictured Mulan trying to escape from the pain of losing her parents and because Shang was mad at her. Maybe he shouldn't have been so harsh on her and try to understand her reasons. He could see her out in the forest holding her sword trembling thinking if she should do it or not. Then, she makes the decision and thrusts the sword into her stomach. She falls to the ground spilling the thick red blood from the piercing wound she made in her stomach. With that, she ends the pain of this world and passes away to another place where she will not suffer as much.  
  
Shang left the gardens and searched for Mulan inside the palace again. In the way, he saw Lynn; she was kissing Tung Ma passionately. He really didn't want to interrupt them but he was quite certain that she had a clue of where could Mulan be. He cleared his throat so they would notice he was there. To his bad luck, the love birds were so lost in the little world of their own. So, he cleared his throat one more time, only a bit louder. This time, they heard him and immediately pulled away blushing and giggling nervously. The General bowed at the princess. "Excuse me your grace," Shang said hesitating, "Sorry for interrupting you but I need to know something."  
  
"No, it's okay," Lynn replied, "What would you like to know?"  
  
"Have you seen Mulan?"  
  
"Oh yes, she told me to say goodbye to you."  
  
"Where did she go?"  
  
The young princess noticed Shang was desperate to know where was her, and he had been looking for her for long. "Home, I guess," Lynn answered, "I tried to persuade her to stay but she refused."  
  
"Thank you, your grace," Shang walked away and rushed to get his horse. Lynn reached him and said, "Don't be too hard on her, it's my fault after all, I forced her to keep the secret from you."  
  
Shang nodded and continued his way. As he walked down through the stairs, Shang got a big surprise. Mulan was walking up towards him. "Shang," he heard her call, "I need to speak to you."  
  
"I've been looking all over the palace for you," he said, with a lopsided smile.  
  
Mulan couldn't help but to smile at his comment, there was still some hope for them.  
  
They walked upstairs together. On the way, Shang could tell Mulan was all agitated and tired by hearing her breath as they walked.  
  
When they reached the door, Mulan knelt at his feet and said, "I'm sorry for keeping that secret from you."  
  
Shang was startled by her action, he had never expected her to do such thing, and he was not pleased to see her acting like that. Shang knelt next to her and asked, "Would you forgive me for not asking your reasons and for being to harsh with you?"  
  
"I deserved it," she replied. She bent her head down.  
  
Shang lifted her chin and looked into her pleading eyes; those were definitely not the eyes of a liar. They remained silent for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes her eyes begging him to give her another chance and his were filled with mercy.  
  
Shang put his arms around Mulan. "You never deserved it," he whispered, "I know you did that to help the princess."  
  
"I didn't know what to do at the beginning," she whispered back, "I love you Shang, and I never meant to betray you."  
  
They pulled away from the warm embrace.  
  
"For some reason, you did the right thing," Shang went on, "If I knew about her from the start, I would've sent her home." He took a deep breath and continued. "As a woman, I think you acted fairly to give her the opportunity to save and serve her country although it's strictly forbidden."  
  
"I know I should've told you, but I thought it would be quite hypocrite from part of me and well, I just kept the secret."  
  
"I have nothing against you."  
  
"I'm glad for that, but it will be difficult to win your trust again."  
  
Shang shook his head and when he was about to reply, Chi Fu called their attention. Both turned their eyes on the annoying old man. "The banquet is about to begin and you show disrespect with your lack of interest for arriving punctual," he said in his one and only squeaky voice. He fixed his gaze at Mulan, and showed his disgust for her. "Look at you, Fa Mulan, are you planning to appear with your dirty training clothes?"  
  
Mulan rolled her eyes biting her tongue to keep herself from saying something that she might regret about…or maybe not. Instead she looked at him with hater, and the scrawny mad man walked away.  
  
"I'm leaving now, enjoy the feast," Mulan announced.  
  
Shang placed his hand on her shoulder and asked, "Why must you go?"  
  
"You heard the man; I cannot assist wearing these dull and bloody robes."  
  
"You can always ask Lynn to lend you something to wear."  
  
"Actually I don't wish to be here."  
  
"Just stay until everyone gets drunk, and then we may escape to the gardens to continue our talk."  
  
Mulan could tell Shang wanted her to stay, and with that she decided she was staying.  
  
Mulan got dressed in a beautiful silk gown Lynn gave her, it was navy blue and had little white lilies printed on it. As anyone would expect, Mulan arrived late to the banquet just when the emperor was thanking each and every one of the soldiers for serving their country. The old man gratefully thanked Mulan for saving his youngest daughter. "Fa Mulan I'm entirely thankful to you, because you saved my daughter which is one of my most precious treasures." Mulan blushed, but nodded; she hated when people told her compliments. "You're welcome Your Highness."  
  
After the thanks and toasts to glory and victory, Mulan and Shang left the banquet to continue their conversation. He led her into the guestroom he was spending the night in.  
  
Both sat at the edge of the bed.  
  
"You look beautiful, you know," Shang started.  
  
"Yeah, right." Mulan replied.  
  
He let out a laugh and said, "Don't be so modest."  
  
"I can't help it."  
  
Shang lied on the chamber stretching his arms, while Mulan untied the tight bun on her head. It was so uncomfortable to move around with that thing.  
  
"Where were we?" he asked.  
  
Both stayed pensive for a long while trying to remember the last words they said before Chi Fu interrupted their conversation.  
  
"I recall saying something about you trusting me again," Mulan spoke up. She playfully was passing her hands as if she were ironing the silk dress she was wearing.  
  
"Come closer and look into my eyes," Shang said.  
  
Mulan did as she was told even if it sounded not quite proper. She lied next to him and looked into his dark black eyes. They were not cold and somber, instead she could see some longing, and she knew what kind of longing he showed.  
  
"Mulan listen," Shang said caressing her face with the tip of his strong fingers, "it's not like I don't love you." Mulan nodded. "I won't hate you for the little lie you kept to yourself…like I said in part you were right to do so," He continued, "I still love you, and I still want to marry you…and still want to make you love."  
  
She replied, "But…I."  
  
He hushed her with a kiss on her warm lips. Mulan closed her eyes and pulled his body closer to her own and wrapped her arms tight around his neck.  
  
After catching their breaths from the kiss Shang asked, "Was that a yes?"  
  
Mulan let out a nervous laugh in reply.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" Shang demanded laughing also, "This is supposed to be serious."  
  
"I really don't know Shang," she answered.  
  
He rested his head on her chest breathing hard; he could hear her heartbeat beating hard.  
  
"Come on, you can always tell me," Shang said, "Your heart is pumping so hard."  
  
Mulan sighed and confessed. "I'm nervous; I have never done this before." He noticed the bright blush on her cheeks.  
  
"And do you think I'm an expert or something like that?" He teased.  
  
"What if you're not satisfied?"  
  
"Don't be silly, Mulan," Shang said through giggles, "What do I know about being satisfied with that when I've never made love with someone?"  
  
A smile drew upon her features.  
  
"You just kiss me and let this go on," Shang said.  
  
"Ok," Mulan declared, "Then my body and my soul are yours, take them forever."  
  
Shang started to kiss her neck and she closed her eyes. "Mine too, I love you Mulan."  
  
So the rest of the night was only them, making love as if there was no tomorrow. Their problems had seemed to be forgotten with all their regrets and mistakes. No one knew about what happened between them that night. They made a vow of everlasting love.  
  
They got married the next week, and months later they had a son whom they called Zhou after Mulan's father.  
  
The rest of their days, Mulan and Shang lived together with no more lies and secrets. They had a wonderful life together, and they never broke their vow of loving each other until the end of eternity.  
  
Maybe you deserve much better,  
  
And we shouldn't be together.  
  
Although you say it's fine  
  
And you still want to be mine.  
  
If I hurt your feelings I'm sorry,  
  
Never meant to hide the secrets I hid.  
  
Tell me "It's in the past, don't worry,  
  
Nothing will change you're not stupid."  
  
Heal my wounded heart  
  
Stay with me and never leave  
  
Forget about my mistakes and forgive.  
  
Promise me you will never be apart.  
  
With no regrets you have always been there  
  
Gave me strength and shed my tears away  
  
You have said like a thousand times that you care  
  
And swore you'll love me come what may.  
  
You are the only person who knows  
  
My weaknesses, the things I never show,  
  
You have even seen through my soul  
  
And with that I must say I'm all yours.  
  
Heal my wounded heart  
  
You are still my only reason to live  
  
For all the things that you give  
  
Asking for nothing in return.  
  
The End.  
  
Thank You: Ingrid for encouraging to keep writing this even if I thought it totally sucked and I could do better, Tough spirit and Amb3r for reviewing in every chapter I wrote…you guys also encouraged me to go on with the story, Jeanine for emailing me to review…thank you for liking my story, and last but not least everyone who reads this story although you don't review and the reviewers that will come later. I'm gonna start a new fanfic this week called "Porcelain Warrior". BYE FOR NOW. I would appreciate your last reviews. 


End file.
